


Beauty in Dark Places

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Cruelty, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Violence, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: It's October 1969, and Angela Stanton's car has broken down near a gas station in the middle of a Texan desert. In an odd turn of events, she winds up a guest of the Hewitt's. With a traumatizing past riddled with scars, will she end up a new addition to the family..? Or a special guest at supper?Based on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006), three months after the end of the movie.





	1. Welcome to the Hewitt Family

**Beauty in Dark Places**

**Chapter 1 -** **Welcome to The Hewitt Family**

**October 1969**

**Angela's POV**

**Thomas Hewitt (aka Leatherface) x OC**

***Warning* SPOILERS for The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006) **

**Note: **

***JUST BECAUSE I LIKE LEATHERFACE DOES NOT MEAN I CONDONE ** ** _HIS OR THEIR_ ** ** ACTIONS! THANK YOU!***

I hope I've got all the tags I need listed above...needless to say, this isn't a story for the faint of heart. _Lot_ of screwed up stuff. Do not read if you don't like this kinda stuff. You have been warned! I went easy on the first chapter, but the second is gonna be rough... Just a warnin'.

This is my headcannon...influenced some by Boodalinski on Tumblr. XD I watched this movie a few times to really get a feel of it and the characters...along with adding a little of my own characterization to them.

Leatherface is named Thomas Hewitt in this film, and it goes into some of his back story, including: how he was born (Sloan, who doesn't seem to realize she is pregnant, collapses at the butchery, has Thomas, then dies right there on the floor) and thrown away (by the man who owns the butchery, because Thomas has a birth defect), how Luda Mae found and adopted him despite the facial cleft he was born with on the left side (in that time and place, sad as it is, those born with birth defects were often abandoned to die or killed), Thomas' embarrassment of his face, how he developed a 'skin disease' as it was listed in his chart in the very beginning...and he tried to cut that part off of his face, how he was bullied and self-harmed, began killing animals and made his first leather mask, and, came to work in the butchery (at age nine) that wound up getting shut down (some twenty-one years later) because of sanitation issues (basically, they had rotten meat in with the good meat and that is and was a HUGE issue). (Not necessarily in that order.)

Now! This is a fic based after what happens in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006). Maybe three or so months later, giving Monty's legs some time to heal and put him in his right mind again...well, as right as he  _ can _ be. They have him a wheel chair, and things have... _ normalized _ . By that, I mean Charlie aka Hoyt kills or brings 'hippies' and bikers home, Thomas hoists them to the basement, and begins his work...thus keeping food in their family's bellies. When he has to do his work, Thomas wears his mask made of human face...and while around the house, he wears his leather half-mask he originally made. He  _ does not _ enjoy what he must do...it is simply a job he was given and he cannot refuse to do it. Thomas is still in a dark place in his mind...

This is in First Person POV, and switches between Angela and Thomas. 

First Person POV is  _ very _ hard for me to do, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and 'tells' without 'showing'. I'm used to Third Person POV.

Country accents courtesy of me reading this aloud with my southernest country drawl. Yes, I am from Louisiana...and I have an accent. Plus some common grammatical errors of the time. I tried not to take it too far, though, so it's readable. If you don't know what a southern accent is, please look it up. We put emphasis on different syllables sometimes. Like perfume. Usually pronounced pretty much how it's spelled. In southern USA, there's emphasis on the  _ per _ . Heart sounds more like "hart", reassured more like " re-ssured", further like "fu-tha", and so on. "Ah" might be in place of an "I", and "mah" may be a substitute for "my".

**Disclaimer:**

The OC Angela Stanton is one hundred percent mine, along with this plot, but most other characters and the canon is not.

______________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to The Hewitt Family**

**October 1969**

**Angela's POV**

"Come on..._c-come on_...," I pled softly to my beat up old baby blue Chevy, giving the wheel an encouraging rub. This car's been with me through some tryin' times..._it can't give up on me yet!_ "Just a, a _little_ further..." ..._Pop. _**_BAM!_** _"Ahh!"_ I ducked down, stomach lurching, as my throat restricted at the racket. My heart _had_ to be beatin' a million miles an hour...I could hear the _'thump-thump-thump-thump'_ drumming away in my ears! Wait...is that smoke?! "No, no, no, no, no, _no..."_ Carefully turnin' off the long stretch of road, I guided my car to a stop on the side, parkin' and shutting the engine down. "...This i-is _terrible..."_ My breaths came shuddered...hands tremblin' as I brought 'em to my face.

"It's not  _ him," _ I reassured myself for, maybe, the thousandth time, gently massagin' my cheeks and taut jaw before moving up to my aching temples. I should've  _ known _ by now...I thought I  _ did _ ...but loud noises...they always just... _ mess me up _ . "It's j-just the car..." In through the nose....out through the mouth. A practiced routine I know by heart, countin' backwards from ten as I take slow, deep breaths. By the time I reached one, my hands weren't shaking nearly as bad...and my heart had stopped its marathon in my chest. It was down to a jog, rather than a sprint. There.  _ Better. Definitely _ better. Noddin' to myself, I have to focus hard on the hood of my car to find what I'm lookin' for. Gray smoke seeped from the cracks in thin tendrils, the pungent smell of burnt oil waftin' in and makin' my nose crinkle.  _ Ugh _ . What a  _ smell... _ I was so busy panickin', the smell didn't affect me before, I guess.  _ Hmm _ . My lips twisted into a frown.  _ Not good. _

"Well....I-I'm not a mechanic, old g-girl, but maybe...'s not  _ that _ bad?" I could only hope. Takin' another steadying breath, and, after lookin' both ways, I opened the car door and took a step out. Behind the car, road stretched for miles and  _ miles _ with no seemin' end, heat waves coming off the ground and makin' everythin' look...well, like it was a mirage. Wavy... _ there _ ...or maybe not? Come to think of it...it's been a  _ long _ time since I've seen a town out this way...and even less travellers. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth, hands wringin' 'fore me, I look in the direction I'd been headin'. Was that...a gas station? It was a white... _ ish _ ...building in the distance, with some...red? Or was it brown? It was hard to tell when the features looked like they were dancin'! Well, maybe they could help if it wasn't somethin' simple... Trudging to the front of my old faithful car, I carefully opened the hood. Smoke poured out in a thick cloud, invading my nose with the acrid smell.  _ Horrible! _ It felt like I was  _ chokin'! _ I sure wasn't able to draw in a full breath a air! Coughs rose from my chest and I had to turn away a bit while I waved my other arm about, tryin' desperately to make it go away.  _ Good golly _ ...I can even  _ taste _ it! Metal, oil, and that musky, oily smell of a mechanic's shop... _ yuck! _ I don't want  _ that _ in my mouth! 

My eyes were burnin' by the time it  _ finally _ cleared, my lungs a little worse for wear as I got a good look inside. Nothin' was on fire. That was a good sign, right? But...some sorta belt was broken, some of it peekin' up from the inner workings. It still smelled bad...but I couldn't see anythin' else that was broke. Not on top, anyway. Inside and underneath was another story  _ entirely _ ...and I have  _ no idea _ how to check all of that properly... "G-Gas station, it i-is, then," a sigh pushed up from my chest as I clicked the hood back inta place. My breathin' hitched, throat tight again as I slowly made my way back to the driver's side. It felt like a million butterflies were flittin' round in my belly and chest, and like a snake coiled itself the very pit of my gut.

"It...it's just p-people...," I spoke aloud, ducking in ta grab my brown leather crossbody purse with fringe and the keys from the ignition. I stuffed my keys in the brown bag and pulled it on. "I...I can  _ d-do _ this!" Quietly shuttin' my car door, I started towards the building dancin' in the distance. "Ma'am...or s-sir. I...ma, mah car broke do-down...is there a, a mech-mechanic nearby?" Why can't I talk without stumblin' or stuttering?! "C-C'mon, Ange...g-get it to-together..." I twist the navy scrunchie on my left wrist around a time or two 'fore pulling up my long, dark, unruly, curly locks and twist them inta a messy bun. A few strands still tickle mah face...the ones that weren't long enough. It doesn't bother me, though, there's always a few that just aren't long 'nough... "Okay..." I inhale deeply and let it out slowly. "S-Sir or m-ma'am...my c-car broke down, do-down the way. Is the-there a, a mechanic 'round?"  _ How _ can it be this hard? Just ta ask for help? I wipe my sweaty palms on my long black skirt, and practice again and again and  _ again...  _

But it didn't ease mah nerves. If anythin', those butterflies got a little more frantic...and the snake coiled tighter the closer I moved towards that buildin'. Even more so when I saw them motorbikes peekin' from behind the station. Oh, Lord...is this some sort of biker-run joint? I stopped, nibblin' on my already-sore bottom lip as my hands twisted together in unrest. But what choice do I have? My car's in a tizzy, and it looks like it's a _long_ road ahead of me...with no other buildin's or stops in sight. Takin' another calming breath, which really didn't calm me much at _all_, I finished my trek to the screen door in front. Swallowin', I took hold of the doorhandle with a sweaty hand and entered the station. It was mildly dark inside, and smelled like someone had lit some cigarettes and stinky cigars and blew the smoke in mah face. An odor like _that_ could bowl somebody _clean_ _over_... Worst of all, though...some mean-lookin' bikers were sitting at a table several feet in front of me...just..._glarin'..._

"Do you need somethin', dear?" Who..? I felt like I could move again...when had I frozen in place? The voice that called to me was gentle... I turned to find a little old lady mindin' the front desk, her gaze a  _ lot _ less intimidatin' than the bikers'. She had on a pretty pair 'o cat eye frames, and a simple, patterned blue dress with white flowers.  _ Very _ approachable compared to the black-clad individuals in varyin' skimpy outfits.

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am," I managed to get out as I fully stepped in and let the spring-loaded door shut behind me with a soft 'clack'. ...But my heart still decided to run another marathon as the butterflies tickled mah throat and made it feel... _ tight _ . "I-I, um...ma, mah car...it br-broke down. Is the-there a, uh...a mech-mechanic nearby?" I could hear the bikers snickerin' and mimickin' me in whispers... _ why me...? _ My cheeks heated up clear to my  _ ears _ as I started to feel a burn tinglin' in my nose. I'm  _ not _ gonna cry.  _ I'm not _ .

"You're in luck, sweetheart...my brother, Monty, is the only mechanic 'round these parts," the little lady spoke with pride clear in her voice...how sweet! And,  _ what luck! _ I couldn't stop the smile from spreadin' 'cross my face.

"Th-that's wonderful!" I took a step closer to the counter. "I-Is there a, a way to con-contact 'im? I...I have m-money. And is, is there an in-inn 'round?" The bikers' laughter came 'bout a 'lil louder, but I tried my hardest to ignore it...and the way it made my stomach do nervous flip-flops.

"The  _ good _ news is that he has a phone," the lady gave a small smile...but there was somethin'  _ else _ to it. Sadness? Sympathy? With a hint 'o reluctance... "The  _ bad _ news...is that this town died off some time ago. Nothin' but this shop and our house for _ miles." _

"O-Oh...," was all I could muster, the cold weight of disappointment settlin' in my chest as the smile began to wane from my face. Where was I s'pposed to stay? I couldn't even stay in my  _ car _ if he was gonna fix it up....

"You a city girl?" The little woman's question interrupted mah thoughts...and the creepin' panic that had begun to settle back in...

"G-Goodness,  _ no _ ," I shook my head from side to side. "I-I come fro-from a small t-town south 'o, of Shreveport, L-Louisiana." It was true. Pretty, small flowerin' cactuses, like the ones outside, grew wild in the area...and that famous Louisiana red mud was  _ everywhere... _

"Your clothes are awful  _ nice _ for a country girl," she remarked, and I could feel heat startin' to broil beneath the skin of mah face. I couldn't even meet her gaze anymore, those pretty oceanic blue-greens full of obvious confusion as my eyes dropped. I fiddled with a button on my lavender sleeveless vest, the white of mah puffy long-sleeved button-up shirt bright against both it and the black of mah ankle-length skirt.

"I-It's ju-just some se-sewing...fab-fabric and pat-terns. Th-that's all," I answered softly, meekly, as I toyed with different buttons. They were all tightly sewn, barely givin' at my touch... Really, it wasn't  _ that _ big a deal...

"You  _ made _ them clothes?" The astonishment was clear in her voice, and all I could do was nod. My throat felt so tight I don't think I coulda spoke if I'd  _ wanted _ to! "C'mere, c'mere...let me see the seams!" Um... _ what? _ I had to look back up at this 'lil lady...and I was stunned to find her eyes just a twinklin'. "Your arm, let me see the arm of it." What a strange little lady... Still, though...I couldn't very well refuse her, could I? She was my only link to the mechanic... So... _ slowly _ ...I stepped up to the counter and raised mah arm, lettin' her appraise mah sewin'. It was a 'lil daunting...more so as she pulled and tweaked the fabric that came to a tight cuff at my wrist...then proceeded to lift my arm up and peer at the inner seams of the shoulder. "Lovely...just  _ lovely _ . Which machine do you use?"

"U-Umm...I, ah...I sewed th-this by h-hand," I admitted, embarrassment burnin' my poor face clean off as her eyes widened like saucers.

_ "Heavens to Betsy! _ This must have taken you  _ ages...," _ she replied, a certain reverence in her voice makin' me feel...well...embarrassed and sort of uncomfortable...

"It...the, the shirt t-took a, ah day...tha sk-skirt and ve-vest just a, a few hou-hours...," the murmur passed my lips as she gave my arm back. I lowered it and let my fingers twist together 'gain. My nerves are  _ so _ terrible.... "U-Used to work for, for a s-sewin' factory."

"You don't say," the woman gave me a big grin that both felt kind...and  _ mischievous _ , almost. "I tell ya what. I can't see like I used to, and sewin's almost  _ impossible _ for me now. And I could use some help with the chores 'round the house. You help me repair a bunch of men's clothes and help where you're needed for...let's say two weeks, and that'll be payment enough fer your car and room and board."

"And...," I started and stopped, utterly dumbstruck. She was... _ was _ she? Offerin' me...for the car...and it would cover  _ room 'n board?! _ "Tr-truly? Roo-room 'n b-board, as we-well?"

"Tha's the deal," she nodded with that grin splittin' her face from ear to ear. She must be an angel sent by God,  _ Himself! _ "We have a guest room you can use."

"Y...Y-Yes, p-please....th-thank you so,  _ so _ much!" There was a burnin' in my nose and the corners of my eyes for an  _ entirely _ different reason now. She was a  _ saint! _ I had to wipe at my eyes to keep the tears from fallin'...

"Don't cry, dear, everythin's gonna be  _ just _ fine now, so don't you worry," she gave me such a kind, warm,  _ motherly _ smile...it actually hurt mah heart. I'd never had a mother...but I 'magine, if things had worked out and my parents hadn't 'bandoned me at the orphanage as an infant...she'd be somethin' like this little lady. I would hope, anyway. But... _ I don't even know her name..!! _

"T-Thank you," I breathed out with a sniffle, tryin' to keep my breathing even and deep. "I-I don-don't even...kn-know yer  _ n-name." _ A giddy giggle bubbled up past my lips. "M-Mine's A-Angela Stan-Stanford."

"No, thank  _ you," _ she beamed, then gave a little laugh, herself. "Mah name is Luda Mae...it's nice to meet you, Angela. You can call me Mama Mae if you'd like."  _ Mama Mae.... _ "Oh...hold on just a moment, dear. I need to call Monty and Hoyt! The quicker they get here, the betta! They can show you to ya room and you can rest for the day...I 'magine it's been an eventful one." I nodded at that, dryin' mah eyes with the back of my cuff. She had  _ no idea... _ "You  _ are _ travellin' alone, aren't you, dear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," I inclined my head with a renewed smile on my face. "A-All by m-myself, in fro-from Lou-Louisiana."

"A good 'ol Southern girl," she flashed me a smile 'fore disappearin' into the darkened back room. And then I noticed...it was oddly quiet. Weren't there a slew of noisy bikers in here?

"Another cow in line," a man's baritone had me wheelin' back towards the tables. They were all still there, all right...and  _ starin' _ . That snake in my gut started coilin' 'gain and squeezin' as the butterflies made my stomach jump. But a bit of red hot anger set in, too. Was he callin' me a  _ cow?! _

_ "Wh-what?" _

"You  _ heard _ me girl... _ you're next," _ the man spoke. He was a  _ big _ man, with ripplin' muscles exposed beneath his black biker jacket- he wasn't wearing ah shirt beneath it. If he hadn't just called me a  _ cow _ , I might've ogled him a little. Just a  _ little _ . A man's muscles are... _ very attractive _ . To  _ me _ , anyway. And I took it as a good sign that I could look at a man that way 'gain...it was almost a  _ relief... _ But this guy was a bonefied  _ jerk _ and had a mean 'ol  _ bulldog _ face...

"N-Next for  _ wh-what?" _ I asked...maybe a bit more firmly than I'd intended. I  _ do _ have a bit 'o weight on me...but he didn't haveta call me  _ that! _

"They gon' kill ya and eat ya up like a cow to the slaughter," a smaller man chimed in, clickin' his teeth at me several times with a deranged laugh that sent a chill up mah spine. "Dem Hewitts'r cannibals. Here one day...gone the next."

"Y-You're clearly out of, of yo m-mind," I shot back at 'em.  _ What? _ They couldn't  _ scare _ me, so they resorted to  _ tasteless stories? _ Are they  _ children? _

"You'll see when you see  _ him," _ the first one shrugged, not fazed at all by mah return insult...which, truly...I shouldn't 'a said. Lord, forgive me! But...who 'as he talkin' 'bout?

"H-Him  _ who?" _ I persisted, not at all moved by anythin' he said.  _ Nope _ . Never... But my heart thumped 'way in my chest...

"Thomas, her_ freak_ son," the man grunted out. "That monsta kills people...with his _bare hands."_ _Never_ in my life have I _ever_ wanted to slap someone as much as I wanted to slap him _right now..._

"S-Stop these  _ u-ugly _ stories!" I snapped 'fore he could get another word outta his mouth. "The o-only monsters I, I see h-here are  _ you, you all." _ They exchanged looks, a girl sendin' me an expression akin to pity.

"She'll figure it out 'for long, Shane," another biker shook his head. "By then, though, it'll just be  _ too late. _ That  _ freak _ a hers--"

"My son is  _ nothin' _ of the sort," a cool voice broke into the conversation.  _ Luda Mae?! _ When had  _ she _ gotten back?  _ Ohh _ ...she looked  _ angry _ ...but I don't blame her. I'd be  _ that _ mad, too, if someone was talkin' bad about  _ my _ young 'un.

"Yeah,  _ whatever _ you say, lady," the biker snorted, dismissive.

"It's time you all left," she spoke, voice both professionally calm and firm. "You been taking up room for too long now. Don't  _ make _ me get Hoyt after y'all."

"We're leavin'," Shane stood up with his hands up as if mimicking white flags 'o defeat. "C'mon, roadies. Let's head out!" Some went quietly while others complained...but they  _ all _ filtered out of the store.  _ Wow _ . What a  _ woman! _ If I could have even  _ half _ 'o her courage, I'd be set for  _ life!  _

"What sort 'o stories they cooking up 'bout my little Thomas  _ now?" _ She waited to ask her question until we were  _ completely _ alone.

"T-Terrible thi-things I know a-aren't true," I answered softly, Luda Mae finally looking at me straight on.  _ Distraught _ . But she nodded, as if accepting mah answer. I hope so, anyway.

"He's a big man, my son..," she started 'gain with a heave of a sigh.  _ How long _ had they been tormentin' them? "Prolly just a bit older than yourself...and he's had a hard life. In part 'cause a bullies  _ just _ like them bikers." She pointed at the last of 'em taking off on their bikes. "But...he also wears a mask. One he fashioned,  _ himself _ , outta leather. It's nothin' to be afraid of. He's not someone ta fear." She seemed like she was tryin' to convince me as she turned back to me...a thoughtful look on her face as she fiddled with a necklace 'round her neck. She doesn't haveta  _ convince _ me, though...I believe her. I been bullied, too... My fingers danced over the scars on mah wrists...and I tugged the material 'o my shirt down over them 'gain. 

"My Thomas was born with a defect...on his lip. An' later, he developed a skin disease on that same side. The left. He was  _ so _ ashamed...he tried to cut it 'way." He... _ oh _ ... How my heart  _ ached _ ...for her son and her  _ both _ ...the  _ pain _ he musta went through...how Luda Mae musta  _ felt _ to realize her son'd  _ hurt _ himself...  _ How terrible... _ "Had to spoon feed him soup for  _ months _ ...but it 'ventually healed. His  _ physical _ wounds, an'way. Sometimes...he's unreachable on the inside. And it can be hard ta communicate...'fore the incident, he stuttered, much as  _ you _ do. And just after...it hurt him ta speak. So, for those months, he wouldn' talk but once in a  _ great _ while. Ah can only think that,  _ maybe _ , he began to 'ssociate talkin' with pain...it stunted his speech...and he stopped tryin'.  _ Every _ once in a while, he'll say a word 'stead of gruntin'...but you may not get to hear him speak 'fore you leave. I...ah...just wanted you to know.  _ His _ side 'o the story. Why he may be... _ difficult _ to work with."  _ Dear lord _ did my nose sting, tears threatenin' to spill over. Mah throat was tight...but not with fear this time.

"P-People in, in this w-world a' cru-cruel," I whispered, unable to speak any louder. "Th-thank you...for, for s-sharing that wi-wit' me. I d-don't fear him. A-And 's o-okay if he, he gets u-unreachable...or d-doesn't want to, to work w-with me. I'm s-still here...if, if he s-should need me." The smile that bloomed 'cross her face nearly blinded me.

"I think you're the answer to soma mah prayers," Luda Mae laughed tearfully, unlatchin' a hatch to the side and walkin' 'round the counter. She was on me 'fore I could blink, warm arms wrapped 'round me, hands on my back. My heart stuttered in my chest, hands beginnin' to tremble 'gain as it sunk in...she was... _ huggin' _ me. Her touch was gentle 'n kind, her fo'ehead pressed to my shoulder. I can't 'member a time someone held me so tenda 'n dear. Mah heart was just a beatin' in my ears as I slowly reciprocated, windin' my arms 'round her in turn. If I had a momma...I'd want 'er to be jus' like  _ her _ . Hot tears spilled on over, 'n it was everythin' I could do to try 'n control my breathin'. My nose was in her hair, an' when I breathed in, I could smell a bit a flour 'long with  _ that smell _ ...ya know? Kinda like an attic and sweet floral perfume. A motherly-grandmotherly smell that 'minds me 'o what I think home  _ should _ smell like. "Oh,  _ dear _ , don't you cry." She gave a shaky laugh as she pulled 'way. I let her go somewhat reluctantly, myself, as I wiped at my eyes. Her hands folla'd mine, wipin' 'way the tear streaks on my cheeks. She'd already wiped 'way her own. "Would you indulge an ol' woman a strange request?"

_ "A-Anythin'," _ I answered with a wat'ry smile. For,  _ maybe _ , the  _ first _ time in my life...I felt... _ happy _ .  _ Truly _ happy. Anythin' she wanted that was within my pow'r to do...I'd  _ gladly _ do it.

"For these two weeks...would you be mah daughter?" Her question had me reelin'.  _ Really? _ Her lithe fingers ran through the curls 'round my face. "Ya see...I never had a daughter...two boys, an' I've lived with my brother for a  _ very _ long time. Ah'm grateful for my family, I  _ am _ ...but it'd be nice...just fo' a  _ spell _ ...if I could have a  _ daughter..." _

"O-Of c-cou'se," I stammered out, wipin' at my eyes 'gain. "I...ah...I-I...neva h-had a real,  _ real _ family 'fore. It'd be n-nice... _ even _ for a short while." Giddiness was bubblin' out of my every pore...but a sudden look I couldn' place crossed her face.

"Were you orphaned?"

"A-Aban-doned...at, at one'a  _ those _ p-places...," I forced a smile as I tried to tamp them miserable mem'ries back down. They were  _ not _ gon' ruin this for me. "I-I stam-mer...n-nobody...wan-wants a s-stutter-bug."

"Oh, sweetheart... _ I do," _ she spoke, her hands warm as she placed 'em on my cheeks. I quickly clamped a hand o'er my mouth as the sob wracked my chest  _ painfully _ ...I wouldn' let it out.  _ No _ . Ta be  _ wanted _ ...  _ What a feelin'! _

** _Hooooonnnk hoooooooonnnkk!!!_ **

I jerked, curlin' inwards and tremblin' so hard my knees were knockin'! It was  _ so loud _ ...it made my head go ta swimmin'...heart a racin'...hands sweatin'...

_ "Oh, Hoyt!" _ I could hear the scowl in Luda Mae's voice, but I couldn't see 'er. My eyes focused on the floor, jaw clenched as I tried ta reign in my wild heart and breathin'.  _ My chest _ ...it felt like  _ knives _ were stabbin' me... _ too much _ fear in one day... "Are you awright, dear?" So much  _ concern _ in her voice...I feel bad fer makin' her worry...but all I could do was nod. I heard the creak of the metal as the door opened 'gain.

_ "This _ the girl?" A man's voice spoke...more of a grunt than anythin'. 

_ "Sure is _ , and you scared us  _ both _ half to  _ death _ with tha' loud horn 'o yours!"

"Sorry, Ma," he 'pologized, the sound of his boots on the wooden floor loud in mah ears as he got closer. "You okay?" I took in a deep breath...as a deep a breath as I could muster, 'fore forcin' myself to look up at 'im. A middle-aged lookin' man with gray hair and a beige police uniform on. Her son was a  _ police man?! _ I was still a tremblin', hands locked togetha at my chest, as I managed to nod...albeit jerkily. He just... _ stared _ at me...this strange look in his green eyes. Like he  _ knew _ . Like...he could see  _ right through me _ ... His hand came out slowly, I watched it raptly as it did 'fore peerin' back up at his face. "Name's Hoyt. What's  _ yours _ , little lady?"

"A-A-Ange-la," I stammered, strainin' my voice that didn't seem to want to work. It felt like the air was still being pulled from ma lungs... "N-Ni-Nice to, to m-meetcha." I uncurled onea my hands to meet his halfway. It was the  _ polite _ thing ta do, right? His hand closed over mine, and fear rose to my throat for a split second 'fore I pushed it back down again. He watn't gonna  _ hurt _ me! He wasn't like  _ him... _ Hoyt's movements slowed 'gain as he shook my hand, loosenin' his grip. I could pull 'way if I  _ wanted _ to...and just knowin' that put my mind more at ease. I didn't pull away...not 'till  _ he _ did.

"Nice meetin' you, too, Miss Angela," he tipped his hat at me and a more real smile pulled at my lips. He seemed like a good 'ol gentleman... "We look fo'ward to workin' with ya."

"M-Me, t-too," I managed. "W-With y'a-all." Luda Mae was just a beamin'.

"Be good ta my 'lil Angela, now," Luda Mae spoke in a warnin' tone that had my cheeks burnin' all over 'gain... "She's as  _ sweet _ as she can be."  _ Ahh. _ ..I wish she wouldn' talk 'bout me like that when I'm  _ standin' right here! _ I'm not gonna have  _ cheeks _ by the end of this night... "Don't let 'ol Monty do anythin' that might upset her, now. He 'causes 'nough trouble with that mouth a his..." 

"We  _ will _ be, don't worry...but you ain't kiddin'," Hoyt sighed, hints of unease seepin' back inta my bones. Was this Monty fella trouble? "He's jus' bitter 'cause-a his legs, Mama. It'll pass."

_ "I hope," _ she sighed, such a forlorn look on her face... There was somethin' more goin' unsaid...prolly 'cause of  _ me _ . Family matters...none of my business. Still...it stung a little after she asked me to be her daughter...but,  _ again... _ I'll only be so for two weeks...

"He  _ will _ ," Hoyt spoke after a long,  _ awkward _ , pause. "Comin' little lady?" I nodded with some enthusiasm. "Where's yer car at, where'd it break down, that is? Comin' or goin'?"

"U-Uhh...," I had to think a moment as he lead me outta that 'lil store and away from Luda Mae. She waved at me with a smile before the door shut, and I was  _ sure _ to return her kindness before it did. "C-Comin'." I pointed down the road, mah poor blue baby barely visible from here.

"See it," he nodded, pointin' at a little green tow truck with rust red equipment. "Thas' us." How did such a  _ small _ vehicle make such a  _ large _ sound? He opened the driver's side door, a man sittin' on the passenger side already. He looked a 'lil older than Hoyt, wrinkes gathered 'round his neck. He was as skinny as skinny could be...and was missin' the bottom halves of his legs. Was he a veteran of the war? I didn't let my gaze linger, instead lookin' at his face. His thinnin' grey hair swept onto his forehead some, but 'round his mouth, his scruffle was  _ white! _ Odd...I was  _ gonna _ get in...but his smile stopped me. There was somethin' awful and dreadfully  _ familiar _ 'bout that smile... "Don't even  _ think _ 'bout it, Monty." He stopped starin' at me and looked at Hoyt instead. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd held...  _ "No touchin' _ this girl. She's our help for the next two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah,  _ yeah _ ," Monty responded, waving a hand in the air with a nasty scowl on his face. "I won't touch."

_ "Hands in yer lap," _ Hoyt added on, the older man's lips thinnin' as he did as he was told. "It's safe now, he won't do nothin'." He slowly put his hand out 'fore me and canted his head t'wards the truck.  _ That means 'get in', _ I silently decifered his insinuation, and carefully put mah hand in his. His other hand was suddenly on my hip and my pulse quickened as I started, purse hittin' me hard in the hip.  _ "Steady _ now..." He boosted me up the steep step I hadn't even  _ realized _ was there and into the truck, releasing me once I was on the seat. I breathed out slowly, tryin' to corral my wild heart as I slid over...to the middle. Monty kept his hands in his lap...but his eyes wandered with that malicious, salacious smile 'o his... Hoyt slid in beside me and shut the door...a tight fit...my shoulders were pressed against both of 'em. "Sorry it's so close..." He apologized, and I simply gave a nod at his words. He cranked the truck and backed up slowly 'fore puttin' it in drive. It didn't take but a minute for him to drive over to my car, turn around, and put it back in park. "What did it do before it died on ya?"

"W-Well...umm...it m-made a God aw-awful racket...and, and smelled l-like burning oil."

"Might be the gasket...," Monty offered up, his mind seemingly preoccupied now. I let out another little breath.  _ Thank you, Hoyt!  _ The man in question looked back at me.

"Keys?"

"O-Oh!" I gasped.  _ Right _ . I fished in my purse and grabbed my car keys, handin' them to the kind police man. He quickly slid out of the vehicle and and I could hear metal scrapin' as he hooked my car up to the tow truck. 

"The dipstick...when was the last time you got the oil changed?" Monty startled me.

"A-About three w-weeks ag-ago," I answered softly.

"Shouldn't be a lack a oil, then....unless you got a hole somewhere," he replied thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Could be a vaccum module...did the gage say it was overheating?"

"Mm...I do-don't think s-s-so," I thought back, trying to remember. Did I even  _ check _ the temperature gage..? I don't think I did...I was...well, in a predicament of my  _ own. _ "B-But I'm not s-sure."

"I'll just check that,  _ too _ , then," he waved his hand midair as if waving off an errant thought.

"All set," Hoyt grunted as he got back in the cab. He was quick to start the vehicle and put it into gear. It was quiet for a long moment…'sides Monty's quiet ramblin' to himself. "When we get home, could ya make us some lemonade? We had a 'lil accident earlier, and we're tryin' to fix it 'fore Momma comes home...but it's  _ hot _ work."

_ "O-Of course," _ I nodded immediately, glad I could already be of some use to them. "It's ki-kinda w-warm for, for October..."

"Yeah, it's always like this," he laughed. "A cold front'll come soon...and then it'll be Winter. No Fall, just Summer and Winter."

"L-Lot like Lou-Louisiana," a smile tugged at my lips. At least the weather would be similar here...

"You live in Louisiana?"

"I  _ d-did _ ...," I replied softly, a flash of a memory windin' up my muscles tight and causin' me to start...

** _"Get up,"_ ** _ He growled, towering over me as I sobbed in a pile on the floor, pain  _ ** _screamin'_ ** _ all over my body… "I said  _ ** _get up!"_ ** _ He snarled, bending down and grabbing me roughly by the shoulders. I screamed bloody murder as he yanked me to my feet... _

"I-I'm l-lookin' for a, a st-steady job and a n-new home," I tacked on, throat tight as I blinked several times to try and will the memory away...

"How long you been on the road lookin'?" I had to stop and actually  _ think _ about just how long it had been...counting up days in my head.

"'B-bout a m-month er so," I answered, recounting. "M-Month 'n a, a half..."

"Huh...that's  _ quite _ a while...," he spoke and I could only nod. "What drove you to start lookin'?" At that, my heart began to beat away, my palms starting to sweat as my hands twisted together. What could I tell him that wasn't a  _ lie..? _ I gave it a moment's thought...

"B-bad business," was all I come up with...and I felt like a  _ fool _ for sayin' it. Maybe if I could just turn the subject... "H-How many of, of y'all l-live at y-yer house?" There was a quiet pause, and I didn't  _ dare _ look at him.

"Four, all in all," he finally answered and relief swept in me like a tidal wave... "Me, Monty, Thomas, and Momma. With you, that makes  _ five." _ I nodded. How did she have the time to  _ cook _ , let alone do chores when she worked at the store..? "Did Momma tell you 'bout Thomas?"

"Y-Yes s-sir," I nodded again.

"Don't be 'fraid of 'im, now, he's not as scary as he looks," Hoyt surprised me. I finally took my eyes off the gearshift to look at him...and he kept peering back between me and the road.

"I-I'm not 'f-fraid," I spoke softly, earnestly.  _ "Wh-whatever _ he may, may look l-like...th-there's a  _ lot _ s-scarier pe-people out there...pre-pretty people...wi-with f-fancy, empty wor-words used as, as  _ bait _ ..." He held my gaze for a  _ long _ minute 'fore lookin' back at the road.

"I like you," he finally spoke as a big white house came into view. A relieved smile cracked across my face, and I couldn't contain my curiosity. The house was  _ huge. _ ..a  _ mansion _ !  _ Beautiful _ ... And, as we drove up, somethin'  _ else _ came inta view. A half-sawed tree atop a car...and a very  _ tall _ , very  _ broad _ man cuttin' it into pieces with a chainsaw. I could only see 'im from the back at first...the man clad in brown pants, a worn slate blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black boots. He had  _ thick _ muscles on his arms, and wild black curls, half matted with sweat. Then Hoyt began to back up...he backed us so we were parallel to the man and his work...and I could see him from the side. A brown leather mask coverin' the bottom half 'o his face. There was  _ no _ denyin' it...this man  _ had _ to be Thomas. Hoyt parked the vehicle and opened the driver door just as Thomas made his final cuts to the next piece, shuttin' the chainsaw down. The man was built like the statues of Greek gods I'd once seen in a book... _ dear Lord _ …  _ What a  _ ** _man!_ ** My cheeks burned as my eyes traced his form...and I swallowed.  _ Hard _ . Feelings I thought I'd  _ never _ have 'gain stirred in my chest...and warmed my loins… "C'mon, come meet 'im." He bid with a grin... _ oh, great _ ...he'd caught me starin'! ...Nonetheless, I slid to the edge of the seat when he hopped out, acceptin' his help in full this time...now that I knew he wasn't up to somethin'. He lead the way, and I followed...the hulkin' man meeting us halfway.  _ Oh… _ He stood  _ at least _ a good foot and a half so taller than me, and...at least  _ twice _ as wide. Maybe more. It was obvious he was well-built, his body laden with thick cords 'o muscle. I was  _ entirely _ too warm in a  _ very _ wrong place…  _ What in the world's  _ ** _wrong_ ** _ with me?! _ I don't... _ do _ this… 

Hesitant as I was, nibblin' on my bottom lip, I forced my gaze up to his face and hoped to _God_ he couldn't tell what I was thinkin'. **_Bad_**_ Ange! Bad, bad, _**_bad!_** The first thing I saw past his thick neck and Adams apple was his leather mask and lips. The left side of his lips looked like it had been cut a _long_ time ago...but it didn't look bad. More like a work scar or battle scar, if anything. I kinda like it. His mask was well-made and well-worn, his heavy breaths carryin' the smell of the leather down to my nose...rugged and earthy. The musky smell of sweat also met my nose...along with the dry scent of sawdust. Purely a hard-workin' man. The _best_ kind. I swallowed 'n repressed a shudder as my eyesight climbed higher, my gaze _finally_ meetin' his. Thomas' eyes were a very unusual..._beautiful_ shade of viridian. But...they were guarded. If everyone around acted like those punks in the store...I couldn't fault him for putting up his defenses. Although it left me feelin' a little..._sad_. "Thomas, this is Angela...she's gonna be helping 'round the house for the next couple a weeks. Angela, this is my brother, Thomas."

"N-Nice to, to meet y-you, T-Thomas," I offered up a, somewhat breathless, smile and slowly held out my hand. Thankfully, I wasn't shakin' anymore... He looked down at my hand, then back at my face...as if searching for... _ something _ . Insincerity, maybe? My heart ached for him again. There would be none of that  _ here _ . Slowly, so  _ very _ slowly, his large hand extended to mine. Gosh, his hand was so  _ large! _ It engulfed mine  _ completely! _ I couldn't stop my smile from spreading as I gently clasped onto his hand and shook it. His head tilted to the side ever so slightly, his dark brow furrowed. He looked... _ confused _ .

"He's not used to getting respectful greetin's," Hoyt filled me in, nudging my shoulder... _ playfully _ , I presume. I didn't even have to  _ look _ at him to know he was smilin'. "Hey...what's  _ this?" _ I felt a light touch on my wrist... _ my scar! _ I snatched my hand back like I'd been burned, eyes glued to the ground again.

_ A knife dug into my skin, and a silent cry escaped my lips. _

_ My face hit the ground, my arm yanked back with force that left me breathless… _

_ "This is what you get," his horrible voice whispered into my ear, pain searin' my back like white hot coals… What's that awful noise? It sounds like a  _ ** _panther…_ ** _ My throat hurts...is that... _ ** _me…?_ **

"N-Nothing," my whisper came sharp, like the snappin' of a whip, eyes shuttin' tight as I pulled the sleeve down over it.  _ Good job, _ Ange. Now they  _ know _ something's amiss...but I couldn't look at 'em. Couldn't  _ bear _ to. Just the ground. They couldn't see them...my  _ ugliness... _ my  _ shame _ ... "I-I'll g-g-go make that, that l-lemon-ade n-n-now." I spun on my heel and started towards the house like a woman possessed.

"Do you need me to show you where the kitchen is?" Hoyt called after me.  _ Just keep going... _

"I-I-I'll f-find i-it," I called back as loud as I could...which wasn't very loud at all. I hope he heard me... I all but fled to front door, twisting the handle and opening it up. _ Oh, wow... _ how  _ beautiful _ ... I didn't pause to really take it in, though. I stepped inside and gently shut the door behind me.  _ Safe. _ ..if only for a few moments... My heart was running its race again, my breathing irregular.  _ Deep breaths _ . Count back from ten. I closed my eyes. Ten...nine...eight...seven... My heart began to slow. Six...five...four...three.... My breaths were normalized now... Two...one. I opened my eyes and nodded to myself.  _ I'm okay. _ I'm  _ going _ to be okay... Now...back to task. Where's the kitchen..? Hmm... Now I was regrettin' not lettin' him tell me where it is... No time to mope. There was a set of stairs to my right...but I doubt it'd be up there. I took the hallway straight on instead, and opened the double doors when I reached 'em. Not much in that room...but a big metal door. Probably a basement or cool storage of a kind. I shut the doors and turned around. Maybe...the room on my right? I strode forwards and opened the door...and found myself in a hallway. There was a door directly to my left, and a hall on my right. Prolly not in the room to the left. It'd be close to a dinin' room. So I followed the hallway to its end, a single door on the right. It lead to a tiny room with two doors...one on my left, and one ahead of me. I opened the one straight ahead...and found a  _ very _ nice formal dining room.

"Gettin' close," I smiled to myself, backtrackin' to the small room. The door that had been on my left was now on my right...and I wasted no time in openin' it. Ahh...an informal dinin' room with kitchen amenities. I meandered on in, finding shelves with ingredients and dishes stacked up neatly. A glass pitcher was sittin' by the sink, lookin' shiny and freshly washed. I made sure first, runnin' my fingers along the inside. Dry as a bone, and spick 'n span.  _ Perfect! _ Now if I could just find the lemons and the sugar... I looked through several shelves 'fore openin' another door off to the right. Good thing, too...I found the pantry! There wasn't a whole lot in there, basic fruits and vegetables, but it was enough. The bright yella lemons stood out among the rest, and I grabbed up a few 'fore peeking in the cabinets here. Bottom left shelf- a small bag a sugar! I'd put it back once I was done. I carried everything to the table and moved the pitcher there, too, before grabbin' up a knife.

Carefully, I cut the lemons in half...then in thinner slices over the pitcher so I didn't lose any of the juice. Once all three lemons were cut, I squeezed 'em just a little to pull out some of the juice before droppin' the slices in. It was nearly filled a fourth of the way up before I added the sugar. I didn't see any measurin' cups, so I just eyeballed it. That done, I poured in the water from the faucet- _warm_ water- and grabbed a long wooden spoon to stir it all together. My arms were a tad tired by the time it was done, and I set the now heavy pitcher back on the table. The knife went in the sink. And I took the sugar back before I forgot it, and I shut the pantry tight. There was a small refrigerator...and I crouched down to take a good look in. _Yeeess!_ _Just_ what I was lookin' for! A tray a ice! I pulled one of two, and emptied the entire thing into the pitcher. I stirred it up again to make it good 'an cold, 'fore depositing the spoon in the sink and addin' more water to the tray. Slowly and carefully, I put the new tray in the fridge and shut the door. Pattin' my hands on my skirt, I went to lookin' again. This time for a carryin' tray and three glasses. It took a few minutes to find their given spots, but I _did_ find 'em. Everythin' was arranged neatly on the tray, and I poured up the cool lemonade in each of the glasses before pickin' it up all together and heftin' it back down the hallway. 'Least now I _know_ where I'm goin'...

I picked my way back to the main hall, smiling to myself when I found the front door. I set the tray on a table for a moment so I could open the door...picked it back up after I did, and used my foot to make sure it shut behind me. Hoyt was the nearest, just off the porch, wipin' his face with a rag. "L-Lemonade?"

"Hey, look at you," he chuckled as he took a glass. "Didn't get lost, didja?" My cheeks warmed.

"A-A little," I admitted, embarrassed.

"It's a big house...and you tackled it blindfolded," he grinned and my cheeks only grew hotter. "Good on you. Shows you got a good sense of direction, and good instincts."

"T-t-thank y-you," I bashfully replied, not even lookin' at him anymore. I couldn't...

"Go give one to 'ol Tommy boy," he patted my shoulder and nodded out towards where he was working when we pulled up. Now he was sittin' on one of pieces of wood, drenched in sweat. He was leanin' forwards, forearms on his knees, head bowed. He must be  _ exhausted _ ... "He's been out here longest...and lemonade's his favorite. It'll be a good pick-me-up." 

"Mmm hmm," I hummed with a nod, glad that I could help, if only a little. And I didn't need any more promptin'. My feet started in his direction...and they didn't stop 'till I was about a foot or two away from 'im. He didn't look up immediately, but I didn't expect him to. My heart, however, had me in a tizzy as it started poundin' again. "L-lemonade?" Slowly, his head _did_ raise...and those eyes 'o his...they found mine. His stare was _horribly_ intense...so much so, I felt like I was gon' melt into a puddle at his feet... There was no hatred or upset in 'em...but an intensity that definitely had my cheeks a burnin' beneath his scrutiny. Did he know 'bout me lookin' at him from before? Did it upset him and he was able to hide it? Did my hasty retreat upset him? I hope he doesn't think I'm 'fraid of him...I didn't even _think_ about that… I silently beat myself up for being so insensitive about the knee-jerk reaction to my scar being touched... Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ _Please_, God, don't let him think I'm like those other people…..or let him know about my physical attactration to him….. Finally, _finally_, he reached out and took a glass from the proffered wooden tray and gave a small grunt before he brought it to his lips. _Oh_...his voice was _so deep…_ My marvelling was put on hold as he tilted the glass back. I must've made it right, 'cause he knocked most of it back in one go. I couldn't stop the smile from splittin' my face, relief floodin' in. _He _**_liked_**_ it!_ "M-more?"

"Hmm," he grunted and gave a nod, pouring himself another glass. The sound of his voice and his like of the drink made me all giddy inside...

"T-There's plenty if, if y-you need an-another," I offered, reluctantly searchin' for Monty. He was in a wheelchair, his upper torso bent down into the hood of my car. "I-I'll be b-back." Flashing him another smile, I made my way towards the eldest man. Thankfully, my heart started to stop its ridiculous skippin'. "H-How's it l-look?" The scowl he gave me when he came up made me regret askin'...

"I don't know how the _hell_ you made it this far in this thing!" He groused, rubbing his oily hands on a rag. "You got a couple broken belts, holes in your oil pan- _three holes-_, you started overheatin', your gage to tell you that is _busted_, you got a blown gasket _somewhere_, somethin' ain't quite right with your transmission, your car battery's gettin' low, and I haven't checked _everythin'_ yet! At _this_ rate...and at _this_ high a mileage...it's prolly better to look into a new car _entirely_. Once they hit a certain point, they start fallin' apart, and there ain't _nothin'_ _nobody_ can do to stop it." My heart sank a little more with his every word. How could I get outta _this_ one? Looks like I might be stranded longer than anticipated...'cause I sure can't afford a new car...and, 'sides that, there ain't nobody sellin' anywhere 'round. That heavy snake coiled tight in my guts again.

"I-I-I s-see...," I managed to get out, forcin' a smile on my face. "T-thank you fer, fer t-takin' a look at, at it. 'P-preciate it....l-l-lemonade?" Well...at least he wasn't so sour-faced now.

_ "Yeah...," _ he sighed, taking the glass when I lowered it enough that he could reach it. "Sorry 'bout your car, missy,  _ truly _ , I am. But it's lookin' to be a lost cause. I mean.. _ .two hundred and fifty-four thousand miles? _ You're in the red zone now...and I'd hate it more if you got stranded out in the desert somewhere. You must got somebody lookin' out fer you up  _ there." _ He tipped his glass to the heavens before takin' a sip.

"I-I m-must," I agreed. It really coulda been a  _ lot _ worse...right now, though, it just doesn't feel that way. My baby...I  _ hate _ that my car's so bad off… That Imma  _ lose it _ . "I-If ya need, need more, j-just gimme a, a holler."

"Will do," he inclined his head. I inclined mine to him and headed back to the front porch. Stranded...with Winter comin'. And there's  _ no way _ I can impose on these good people more than  _ absolutely necessary _ ...even if Thomas  _ is _ to  _ die for _ .  ** _Bad Ange!_ ** Ah... _ what a mess... _

"No good?" Hoyt asked once I was close enough. Thomas was sittin' on the bench 'side him now, outta the hot sun. Couldn't blame him. I shook my head from side to side, gettin' the tray set aside safely 'fore I took a seat near 'em. My purse dangled to the side...I keep forgettin' I have it  _ on _ ...it's so light...

"N-need a new, new car," I sighed, settin' my left elbow up on my knee and leanin' over to pinch the bridge of my nose. Ran my hand over the left side of my face a moment later, eyes fixated on the hardwood floor, just feelin'... _ tired _ . Could this day get  _ any _ worse? "A-Ain't got en-enough...'n no, no car d-dealers 'round h-here no way."

"I know the mileage was  _ awful _ high...saw it when I put it in neutral. So it's at  _ that _ point, huh?" He asked and all I could do was nod. "...What deal did Mama make with you,  _ exactly? _ She wasn't exactly forthcomin' with the details...just said you'd be helpin' 'round the house for a couple weeks..." Well,  _ that _ was a turn of topic if I'd ever heard one...

"S-She asked for, for help 'r-round the h-house an' with, with patchin' u-up c-clothes," I answered slowly, gazin' back up from the floor to find both of 'em lookin' at me. I felt my cheeks warmin' again, heart jumpin' as I tried not to look  _ directly _ at either one... "S-She didn' mu-much explain, but I 'm-magine she meant things like, like laundry, an' d-dishes, cleanin', and c-cookin'." Thomas looked from me to his brother, a strange sparkle in the talkative man's eyes. I don't know if Imma like  _ this _ or not...

"I'm  _ technically _ the man and owner of this here house," he started, and that snake went ta coilin' in my belly again. Please, please,  _ please _ don't ask fer what I  _ think _ your gonna ask for... "So...I'll cut ya a new deal. You help with the chores, cookin', cleanin', laundry, dishes, when we ask fer help with little tasks, patch our clothes, make us some new ones- some're gettin' threadbare-, and persuade Momma to cook something  _ other _ than soup every other day...and you can stay indefinitely with room and board. We'll be on the lookout for a new car for ya, and you can drive off into the sunset in...'bout six months or so, minimum, to cover the price of tha car. You're gonna need a place ta stay for the Winter anyway, right? Fair?" Well...that  _ definitely _ wasn't what I'd been expectin'... Thomas, either, apparently. His eyes widened before narrowing...and he grunted as he turned back to Hoyt. He didn't seem... _ pleased _ by the deal. Ouch. Well... _ that _ stung just a  _ little... _ "It'll be okay, Tommy,  _ promise _ . We'll talk later." Thomas gave another discontented grunt 'fore they both turned back to me again. "Whatcha say, darlin'?" I bit my lip, tryin'a gather my thoughts before I gave a  _ definitive _ answer.

"Y-Your offer i-is very,  _ very _ gen-generous by f-far...but...m-may I set o-one st-stipulation?"

"Depends on what you're askin' for," he replied, suspicion clear in his green eyes as a hardness came 'bout his face... The butterflies in my belly were all aflutter, my throat feelin' a bit tight again...best get this outta the way  _ quick! _

"I-I don-don't s-s-sleep with my, my em-employers," I blurted out, wanting to take the sudden tension from the air even as my cheeks burned hot. He seemed...shocked, judging by the largeness of his eyes and slacked jaw, but I continued 'fore he could interrupt. "I-If it is for-forced on m-me, I will dis-disappear in th-the night and you  _ w-won't _ find m-me." My chest was bursting with pride! Even though I stammered all through it, I still sounded firm and serious.  _ I did it! _ And then...he laughed. A deep, boisterous, rolling, belly laugh that dampened my very spirit. What did I say that was  _ funny? _ Maybe all of this wasn't such a good idea, after all...I  _ knew _ it was too good ta be true...

"You  _ do _ have some pluck in ya, after all!" He chuckled, wipin' the tears from corners of his eyes. "No...you ain't gotta worry about  _ us _ , hun. Monty might try somethin', I won't lie, but all you gotta do is run up or down stairs or call Tommy or me." My cheeks were burnin' hot all the way to my ears, but I'm startin' to understand Hoyt...if just a  _ bit _ . He's a  _ very _ honest man...and I can 'preciate that. "Can I call you Angel? You're sucha  _ pure _ 'lil thing..."

_ "C'mere my little  _ ** _Angel_ ** _ ...I'll show you what  _ ** _true_ ** _ fear is," his dark chuckle sent ice skittering down my spine. _

** _"N-No!"_ ** _ I pushed off the wall, away from him...but his hot hand wrapped around my neck from behind...not even two steps away...  _ ** _Bam!_ ** _ Bright white stars flashed 'fore my eyes as a sharp pain erupted in the left side of my forehead... _

"N-No," I spoke, my voice a strained whisper as my left hand found the back 'o my neck, gently rubbin'. He's _not_ _here_. It's just a mem'ry. It's not _real_... "A-Ange...if y-you want to, to shorten it. But n-not..._not_ Angel." I looked over at them to find 'em _both_ lookin' at me funny. _Oh no..._did I do or say somethin' when the memory flashed? They're gonna think Imma _loon_… Hoyt looked like he was puttin' a puzzle together...and Thomas' brow was furrowed..._concern_ in his beautiful eyes. For someone tryin' hide himself- of which there is no shame in- his eyes are _remarkably_ expressive when he's not on guard... _What a man_...if I'd any less control, I mighta _swooned… _**_Bad, Bad Ange!_**

"Someone you, ah...didn't like usedta call ya that?" Hoyt asked and I let out a breath. I must've reacted  _ somehow.. _ .it made even my  _ neck _ warm... What they must think a me...I'm not makin' a very good first impression... I nod, not trustin' my voice. "Was it the same man with the pretty face and empty words?" My heart stuttered in its cage as I gazed him, unblinkin'...unable to move for a long minute. Thomas seemed confused, lookin' 'tween us.  _ "Thought so." _ My breaths shook as I finally blinked and returned my gaze to the floor, heat burnin' in my eyes. Thomas grunted...dunno if it was at me or Hoyt...but I don't have the courage right now to find out. "In the car on the way here, I asked if Momma told her 'bout you...'cause of how people tend to react. If I'm not mistaken, Ange's words were that she wasn't 'fraid of you no matter  _ how _ you looked...there were scarier people out there. People with pretty faces using empty words as bait. Am I right?" My hands twined together, fingers writhin' in unrest as hot tears spilled over. It felt like someone had their hand on my throat...so I nodded. I know I can't keep avoidin' them...Hoyt's questions in particular. So...slowly,  _ ever _ so slowly, I picked my head up and looked at 'em. Hoyt looked pretty content while Thomas...well, he's starin' at me pretty hard, a strange look in his eyes that I'm...I don't know  _ what _ sort of look it is...but I feel an odd kinship to him for it... "And you still feel this' true?" I nod again, trying to silently slow my ragin' heart down.

"I-I'm not 'fraid of, of y-you, Thomas," I whisper to him, unable to speak any louder. And it was the truth. Maybe I  _ should _ be afraid, what with his size and stature 'n all...but I'm not. Besides the obvious physical attraction, I think it's somethin' 'bout his eyes...I feel...almost a  _ gentleness _ about him. He...makes me feel...strangely... _ safe _ . "T-Them bikers ma-make up stories, and, and paint y-you, you as a  _ m-monster _ ...but they w-wouldn't kn-know a  _ re-real _ monster if, if he st-stared 'em in the, the face." His eyes are intense again...but there's also a surprising softness there that keeps me from feelin' overwhelmed this time 'round. His hand reached forwards...I found myself flinching and squeezing my eyes shut, anticipating pain...that didn't come. My hands balled painfully tight in the fabric of my skirt, even, out of reflex. After a moment, I let out a breath I'd held in preparation, my breathing trembling along with most 'o my body. Warmth caressed my right cheek...his hand. Calloused and rough, smellin' of wood and oil.

"Gon' haveta be slow," I heard Hoyt chiding' him, his warm hand moving over my cheek...up to my eye. His large finger wiped 'round my eye with such a tender delicateness I had no idea he could possess...or,  _ anyone _ , really... "Her pain's  _ fresh _ ." Am I  _ that _ easy to read? Thomas gave a softer grunt as his hand left my face. With an exhale, I opened my eyes...to find his hand movin' to the other side. My eyes fluttered open and shut a few times at his initial touch, my breaths shaky as he wiped away all the wetness up to my eye, itself. Is this what heaven feels like..? I released my skirt, sweaty palms rubbin' 'gainst the cotton, fingers kneadin' into my tense and strung-up leg muscles. My breathin' was still a 'lil uneven, but I was able to look him in the eye again. Understandin' was at the forefront, with a gentleness that matched the gentility of his touch. "You're used to bein' hit."

"...Y-Yes," I whisper, biting down on my bottom lip to keep more tears at bay. Thomas' hand moved to the side of my face...and into my hair. Rubbin'... _ soothin' _ ...like an older member of a family tries to get the younger one to calm down. Nobody's  _ ever _ done anythin' like this for me before today...and I had to fight  _ hard _ to keep them tears back...

"What's this fella's name?" He asked, and I shook my head from side to side. "He ain't gotta name, or you ain't sayin'?"

"I-I've sa-said too, too much already," I whisper back. "The le-less you kn-know...the better."

"Hm," he clucked his tongue at me.  _ Dissatisfied _ . But I can't...the more they know, the more danger they're in if he should somehow find this place. I  _ can't _ do that to them. They  _ don't _ deserve that. Thankfully, he didn't push the subject.

"Th-thank you," I gave Thomas a watery smile as I reached up and gently pulled his hand into mine. I'm still tremblin' just a bit…and I notice again how much bigger his hand is in comparison to my own... It's...kind of nice. Holdin' it. But I know better than to try and keep his hand captive. I have no right. Instead, I gave it a gentle squeeze 'fore lettin' go. "'S late in, in the af-afternoon. I sh-should be start-startin' on s-supper."

"We got leftover soup in a pot in the fridge," Hoyt spoke, nose crinkled. I remember seein' that pot when I was lookin' for ice. "Oughta finish  _ it _ first 'fore cookin' anythin' new."

"I-I'll heat it, it up 'n s-set the table," a small smile cracked 'cross my face. He  _ really _ didn't like soup, did he? 'Course if they were really havin' soup as much as he  _ said _ they were,  _ I'd _ prolly be burnt out on it, too. With a small nod, I stood and headed into the house. As I stepped inside, I heard shufflin' on the porch.

"You keep drinkin' lemonade like that, you gon' be pissin'  _ all night long _ ," Hoyt's voice reached my ears...along with an almost dismissive-sounding grunt. As I shut the door, I could hear liquid pourin'. A grin stretched wide 'cross my face as I held in a girlish giggle. At least  _ someone _ liked the lemonade. And that it was  _ him _ ...well, my heart was  _ just _ a skippin'. I feel like a lovestruck  _ child _ …  _ Focus! _ Okay... _ okay...now _ . Door to the left...hallway to the right. I slowly moved through the house, memorizing the corridors. I made it back to the kitchen and pulled my purse off so it wouldn't get in the way. I set it in a lower shelf by the door before I pulled the pot of soup out from the fridge. My...it's watery. 'Least I don't have to add any. Shuttin' the fridge door, I carried the pot over to the stove. Gas. I turned the knob...and it clicked a few times 'fore ignitin'. Carefully, I set the pot on the burner and looked around for some salt and pepper. After searchin' a few shelves, I found 'em on a rack by the door in from the house. I added a little more and got another wooden spoon for stirin'. Quickly completing  _ that _ task, I set the spoon aside and headed back into the small hallway. I opened the door to my left, the formal dinin' room. The hutch was full of dinnerware and silverware. I pulled five bowls and spoons from the cabinets and set them all 'cross the table. I'm not sure where everyone sits, but it can be rearranged as needed. White cloth napkins were in the hutch, as well, and I set each at a place at the table. Task completed, I went back to the soup and watched over it for a long while, stirrin' as needed to keep the meat and vegetables from stickin' and burnin'. I  _ did _ poke around a bit...and found some white bread to add to the table on its own little platter. Bread and soup go together like peanut butter 'n jelly! It's just a good combination. Once it warmed real good, I taste-tested the soup and added a little more salt and pepper to taste. Luda Mae's a good cook!

While I was cookin' and preppin', I heard the chainsaw goin' again...but it wasn't for very long. I can only guess they got the tree cut up. And, after a while, I heard someone come in and go upstairs. Hoyt, I think. His step's a little livelier and lighter than Thomas'. Just as quick as he came in, he descended and the door creaked open and shut again. It was quiet a while after that...but I heard the door openin' again just as I set the soup on the table on a nice potholder. There was a sudden clicking sound...and I nearly jumped outta my skin when a door on the other side of the room opened. I didn't see that there!

"Oh my  _ goodness!" _ Luda Mae was the first to shuffle in, looking a little tired and worse for wear. She was starin' at the table, supper already made and the table set. Well...all but glasses and drinks, that is. Then she looked up at me. "You are a  _ Godsend _ , child!" Next thing I know, she has her arms 'round my neck! I hesitate a little, but slowly return her embrace as other feet shuffled in along with the creak of the wheelchair. She pulled back a little to plant a kiss on my cheek 'fore fully pulling away. I...I am  _ not _ used to displays of affection like this...and besides the burn of embarrassment...I'm not real sure  _ what _ to think 'bout it…

"I-I-I'm gl-glad I could h-help," I managed to put on a small smile...I just hope it didn't show how out of sorts I feel…I  _ certainly _ couldn't look at the menfolk. "I-I, um...wasn't s-sure where, where everyone s-sits...and I d-don't have, have the d-drinks r-ready…"

"Don't worry about the drinks, I've got 'em, dear," she waved off immediately. "Take a seat, you've done  _ more _ than enough for your first day. You'll learn who sits where in time." With that, she hurried off towards the kitchen without another word. I looked back at the table to find Hoyt at the head on the right side, furthest from the kitchen, with Thomas to his immediate right on the opposite side of the table from me, Monty beside him, and three seats were left open. The other end of the table  _ had _ to be reserved for Luda Mae, so that narrowed my choices down some. In front of Monty...or Thomas? It wasn't  _ that _ hard to decide...

"You didn't do half bad," Hoyt praised as I sat across from Thomas, moving the place setting over to that spot as Monty half-pouted, half-scowled at me. "Soup smells good."

"T-Thank y-you," my answer came soft as I folded my hands neatly in my lap. "A-added some mo-more salt 'n pe-pepper's all. It al-already smell-smelled good."

"Still, you didn't burn it or nothin'," he persisted, and I noticed then that the glass pitcher with  _ maybe _ a fourth of the lemonade left was sittin' on  _ this _ end of the table. "...Lotta lemons left." I could feel a small smile curving my lips as I looked up from the pitcher.

"Mmm," I nodded, pointin' at the lemon slices in question. Most of 'em had sugar crystals on 'em. "Th-they soa-soaked in the sugar…'f-fore it was, was stirred. M-Makes 'em taste k-k-kinda like sour c-candy."

"Oh,  _ damn," _ Monty cussed, and I found him lickin' his lips. "Gonna have to have one after supper." Thomas grunted and I looked over to find him eyein' the pitcher. Do they have a sweet tooth? That's...kinda  _ cute _ ...

"D-Do you all...l-like s-sweets?" I  _ had _ to ask, my smile inching wider.

"Can you  _ make _ sweets?" Hoyt countered with a subtle excitement in his voice, and I  _ almost _ laughed.

"P-pies, c-cakes, candy…," I listed off with a nod.

" _ Shit _ ...you gonna haveta forgive us if we don't find you a car fer a year or two," his reply made laughter bubble up, even as I attempted to stop it with my hand. "We like our sweets, don't we, boys?" Thomas inclined his head with a small grunt...and I could see a light along with that softness in his eyes. Gotta find out what his favorite is so I can make it for him...

_ "Damn straight!" _ Monty declared just as Luda Mae came back in with another tray stacked with cold beers, cups, and a pitcher of ice water.

"My  _ word _ , what are you gettin' all excited about?" She asked as she began handing a beer to Monty.

"Yo help can cook sweets," he grinned from ear to ear.

_ "Oh, no _ ...she found the family weakness," Luda Mae laughed, handin' a beer to Hoyt. He thanked her 'fore she turned back to me. "Just make sure they don't know 'bout it ahead a time, or your sweets gon' vanish." Thomas made a small sound, and she smiled, looking back at him as I did. He nodded toward me, then back at her, Luda Mae smilin' wide. "How sweet! Tommy says he don't mind guardin' the kitchen when ya cook 'em. He has to when  _ I _ do." He nodded, and warmth bubbled up from my chest.

"T-T-Thank ya...I'll p-prolly haveta t-take you, you up on t-that," I smiled, Hoyt and Monty groanin' as Thomas nodded. Another soft laugh tumbled from my lips.

" _ Not _ fair," Monty huffed.

"Beer or water...or lemonade, dear?" Luda Mae asked me with a chuckle as she handed Thomas a glass of water.

"W-Water, please," I requested, and she poured me a cup before handin' it to me. I thanked her, and she poured her own cup before sittin' on the other end, just as I thought.

"Say grace, please, Hoyt," she asked sweetly and he stood, swipin' his hat from his head as he bowed it. They started bowin' their heads, and I bowed mine.

"Thank you, Lord, for your provisions," he began, a reverent humbleness in his tone. "By your grace, we never go hungry or need for  _ anythin' _ . You know our needs 'fore  _ we _ do. And for that, we are forever grateful. Thank you for bringin' miss Angela into our lives today, Lord. I have a feelin' you got  _ big _ plans for this little lady...she's definitely a blessin'. Amen." I felt my cheeks a burnin' like fire again as I echoed his 'amen', lookin' up...to find Luda Mae beamin', Thomas nodding and lookin' content, and Monty... _ starin' _ at me again. I couldn't help shiftin' a bit, my ears startin' to burn. Movement from the corner of my eye had me lookin' back at Hoyt, the man replacin' his hat and raisin' his beer. "Welcome to the Hewitt Family, miss Angela."

"Welcome," Luda Mae and Monty repeated, both liftin' their glasses. Thomas lifted his, but he hummed and nodded at me. I've never felt so warm and  _ wanted _ in all my life…

"Th-Thank y'all for, for havin' m-me," I lifted my own glass, face hurtin' from all the smilin' as Hoyt sat and I took a sip of the nice cool water.

**Chapter 1 - End**

_____________________________________________________________

  * Hope y'all enjoyed!

  * Please review!


	2. This Ain't Gonna End Well

**Beauty in Dark Places**

**Chapter 2 -** This Ain't Gonna End Well

**October 1969**

**Thomas' POV**

**Thomas Hewitt x OC**

**Note: **

*JUST BECAUSE I LIKE LEATHERFACE DOES NOT MEAN I CONDONE _ HIS OR THEIR _ ACTIONS! THANK YOU!*

**Fun Fact:**

\- Before 1980, any sort of anxiety, depression, reaction to trauma, or any "acting out" and not being a quiet, picture perfect wife resulted in the diagnosis of the woman being Hysteric. Hysteria. Women were often institutionalized for this, and tortured to make her "overcome it"...which resulted in it becoming worse, more often than not. Stammering and stuttering? Learning disability. The cruel would call them "retarded", "retards", and anything they could find to mean "stupid". The same could be said of those who choose not to speak. They are misinterpreted and misunderstood. But...that was the cruel, honest to the raw, nature of that time. I wish to portray it as it was. 

\- Most of the Hewitts don't see these things as the world does. Thomas is smart, despite his self-imposed impediment, and they know this. So they treat Ange with more love and kindness than she's ever known. Monty's just an asshole. But the world treats them as freaks that need to be put away to "overcome" their disabilities. Permanently in Thomas' case, because of his face...something he can't help. Possibly for her, too, because of her stuttering. ("She's just stupid and needs outta the way!") They weren't treated kindly outside of the Hewitt family…

-Yes, I purposely made grammatical and spelling errors everywhere. It's country, 1969. What did you expect?

**Disclaimer:**

All I own is this plot, Angela, and some other OCs who will come into play.

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 -** This Ain't Gonna End Well

**October 1969**

**Thomas' POV**

_ This ain't gonna end well. _

I knew that the moment Hoyt called me in after Momma called from the store. Hide the tongues and fingers and anythin' else of the sort before they get back with the woman. Bringin' an outsider in is only gon' end _ one _ way...and _ I'll _ prob'ly be the one to kill 'er. Same as last time...and the time 'fore _ that _ . My jaw clenched, teeth grindin' as I cut through the next piece a wood. The chainsaw roared as I clenched the throttle, tearin' into the next hunk a wood. I hid _ everything _...but there's no point in it. I'll have to tear it back out in a few days...when she's dead. 

Here they come... 

The truck was steadily comin' in with groans of protest as it drug an ol' blue car behind it. I could feel 'er eyes on me _ long _ 'fore they parked... I huffed out through my old leather mask, switchin' the ignition off once they _ were _ parked. No sense in delayin' the innevitable. I put my trusted tool down an' went to meet them halfway out. The woman they brought back was very... _ short _ . And pretty. But they _ all _ are. Her clothes seem to cover nearly _ every _ inch of her body...and they look new and 'xpensive. City girl. I'm surprised she ain't wearin' shorts or a short dress or somethin'. She looks downright _ mousy _ ...not standin' up straight, shoulders all hunched in like she's scareda the world... And she just might be. Her face's kinda oval-shaped...and she's got a mess of dark, curly hair mos'ly pulled back inta a loose bun. I didn't have time to observe her any more than that. Here we go... _ this _ is where the screamin' starts...

Hoyt brought her in, her eyes focused near the ground before she brought 'em up. Her eyes were even pretty. A deep, bright green... I only seen a stone in that color once in a book when the school was still 'round. I think it's called jade...but I'm not sure. Can't remember. But her eyes remind me that stone, framed by thick black lashes like a doe's. All big and innocent... Those eyes a hers travelled _ all _ over my face, bottom lip bitten to keep from screamin', no doubt, before she swallowed hard- as they do- and met my gaze...

_ ...Why's there no fear in her eyes? _

There's _ always _ fear. There's _ always _ screaming. She got a _ good _ look at my face. Why isn't she scared? There's... _ sadness _ . But...no _ fear..? _

"Thomas, this is Angela...she's gonna be helpin' 'round the house for the next couple a weeks. Angela, this is my brother, Thomas," Hoyt introduced us formally with a shit-eatin' grin. What's he up to _ now? _

"N-Nice to, to meet y-you, T-Thomas," she spoke, stuttering. Fear? _ ...No. _ ...Why's she _ smiling? _ At _ me? _ She moved, and I watched carefully as her hand slowly came out t'wards me. She just...held it out. I looked back at her face, at her eyes. Where is the fear? Where's the _ disgust? _ The _ hatred? _ Why is she treating me...like any other person? Slowly, I stretched my arm out and put my hand 'round hers...it's so small my hand _ completely _ covered it... Her smile brightened, and she took hold o' my hand loosely and shook. A handshake. A proper greeting. _ ...Why? _ Why is she...being... _ kind _...to me..? 

"He's not used to gettin' respectful greetin's," Hoyt explained, nudgin' her shoulder. He was...awful _ familiar _ with her already... Hmm. I felt my lips pulling into a frown. His gaze suddenly dropped, and mine follaed his as the cuff of her shirt was pulled back a bit. Is that...a scar? "Hey...what's this?" Hoyt traced the mark, and she snatched her hand back so fast I almost didn't realize it was gone at first. I looked back up at her face, and I could see it then. _ Fear _ . Fear so powerful, it had her _ whole _ frame shakin'. Because of her _ scars _ . She pulled at the cuffs, desperat'ly trying to keep 'em covered... What are these feelings..? My chest feels... _ odd _ ... kinda achy... And I don't like that look on her face. It makes her look so small and frail...and _ exposed _...

"N-Nothing," came her whisper, sharp and harsh...eyes squeezin' shut. And when she opened 'em, she only looked at the ground. _ Shame _ . I _ know _ that look. _ Pain _. And fresh. Who hurt this woman? "I-I'll g-g-go make that, that l-lemon-ade n-n-now." Lemonade? She spun 'round and fled towards the house.

"Do you need me to show you where the kitchen is?" Hoyt called after her. She didn' pause.

"I-I-I'll f-find i-it," she called back weakly before practically divin' into the house and shuttin' the door behind her. Who would frighten her more than _ me? _ Who would _ hurt _ such a small and delicate woman that looked like she wouldn't even swat a _ fly? _

"Well...," Hoyt started, and I looked back at 'im. He looked about as surprised as I feel...but he also carries a confusion that I do not. He hasn't put it togetha yet... "This is turnin' into somethin' interestin'." No kiddin'. I snorted, folding my arms in front of me. "Hey, don't look at me like that. She didn't scream." ...She didn't. She wasn't even afraid of me...she was afraid of _ someone _ , but not _ me _... It's still strange to think about... 

"Hmmm," I nodded t'wards the house.

"Her name again?" He asked, and I nodded. "Angela." Angela... Hm. It suites her. I didn't really pay att'ntion at first...didn't _ want _ to. I was _ sure _ Hoyt would just paint her as another animal at some point or another... But now...I'm not so sure... "You know, she was oglin' you on the way in." He wagged his eyebrows in that lewd way o' his. Ogling? _ Me? _ She was prob'ly intimidated by my size... They _ all _ are. Again, I snorted at him an' unfolded my arms. Monty's gonna pitch a _ bitch _ if I don't get him out of the truck soon... "I'm not kiddin' this time, Tommy! She was lookin' at you the way a _ woman _ looks at a _ man _ . _ Ya know _ , when she wants to _ jump yer bones _ . Made me a little jealous..." Jump mah bones? What does that even _ mean? _ I pointed towards the truck. "Oh, right...Monty." _ Yeah, Monty _. "I'll get the wheelchair...but this conversation ain't over!"

"Hnnnngg," I growled, headin' towards the truck while he rushed off to the line o' trees to get his chair.

_ "'Bout fuckin' time!" _ Monty snarled the _ second _ I opened the door. I let out a low, deep growl as I leveled him with a glare, thick, black, tar-like hatred fillin' my chest. My nose flared 'neath the leather, and I had to pause a moment to keep my composure, hands twitchin' at my sides. It would make _ everythin' _ easier if I just wrapped my hands around his neck...and _ squeezed _ the life outta him...but Hoyt wants him alive. That's the _ only _ reason he's here. _ Hoyt _ needs 'im. Exhalin' deeply, I stepped forwards and picked the ungrateful oaf up an' slung him o'er my shoulder like a sack o' taters. He continued his annoyin' complaints and cussin' until Hoyt ran up with the wheelchair and I dropped him in it. _ "Motherfucking son of a bitch!" _

_ "Shut up, _ Monty, we don't want our guest to hear, _ do we?" _ Hoyt hissed at him 'fore rolling him backwards, glarin' at me. I glared right back as he twisted the wheelchair about. He _ knows _ I don't like Monty...hell, _ he _ doesn't even like Monty. I _ still _ don't see why he keeps him 'round... "Just c'mere and look at this car, alright? See what needs fixin' in it." He wheeled our dissatisfied uncle 'way, and I shut the truck door 'fore trudging back towards the log I was cuttin' on before. I picked up mah chainsaw...only to be flanked by Hoyt.

"She likes you," he started off, and continued quickly 'fore I could get anythin' in edgewise. _ "Because _ she likes you, I won't touch her. She's _ all yours, _ big guy." He patted my arm and I just stared at him. _ All mine? _ What is this? _ A joke? _ No woman in her _ right mind _ would like someone like _ me... _

_ "N-No..," _ I rasped, my throat tinglin' and achin' from disuse. I don't talk much. Don't need to, us'ally.

"N...no? Well, _ why not?" _ Hoyt questioned, his bushy brow furrowed at me as he put his hands on his hips. "And I want a _ good _ reason, too, not no _ bullshit _ . She didn't fuckin' scream at first sight of ya...matter of fact, the seat got kinda warm when we were drivin' in. She's the first girl to _ ever _ look at ya _ that _ way...and there won't be many that _ will _ . _ You _ know that. And she's kinda cute. Shy an' polite...a good type. She'd be good _ to _ and _ for _ ya." I huffed out through my mask as I stared him down, unrelentin'. He made a _ damn _ good argument...but...I'm still not sold. I don't know this girl...I don't know what she's been through...and I can't say she'd have any better _ here _ , what with what _ we _ do ta eat. She'd have to learn at _ some _ point in order to stay...but I don't like the thought o' that. It don't sit well with me. _ I _ hate it 'nough as it is...bringin' another innocent in... I don't like it. Even _ if _ she could _ actually _ like me.... My heart got a li'l heavy...'n beat a little harder at the prospect. Do I _ want _ a woman...a _ life mate _ , as Momma sometimes refers to tha married? _ Yes _ . Do I want it at an expense _ she _ has to pay? _ No _ . And livin' the way we live...carryin' this secret...it's a heavy burden. An expense I don't want _ anyone _ else to haveta bear... But I can't word it like that to Hoyt. He _ enjoys _ this lifestyle... 

"D-Don't...know...'e-er," I managed to respond, throat itchin' from the inside... "Won't...a-accept...us..."

"For what we do?" Hoyt finished and I nodded, clearin' my throat. "I agree....we _ don't _ know her. _ Yet _ . But, we have a chance to in the next couple a weeks. Who knows? She coulda gone through so much crap that what _ we _ do won't shock 'er." _ Impossible _ . I frown at him. "Let's just give it a try an' see, okay? That's _ all _ I ask." I _ know _ that glint in his eye...he's not gonna relent... With a grumblin' sigh, I nod. A _ big _ smile spreads over his face as he claps me on the arm 'gain. "Good sport! Take a few minutes 'fore you get back on the saw. You're all sweaty as it is." He patted me again and I heaved another sigh as I set my chainsaw down and went 'n sat on one of the cut bits of wood. Leanin' over, my arms propped on my knees, I let a shaky breath go and breathed deep, trying to regain _ some _ sembl'nce of normalcy on the inside. My heart was too fast, but sinkin'...dread was startin' to gnaw on me like rats nibble on the dead... _ This ain't gonna end well... _ Hoyt started meanderin' towards the porch...when I heard the door open.

"Hey, look at you," Hoyt chuckled. "Didn't get lost, didja?"

"A-A little," she admitted...I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"It's a big house...and you tackled it blindfolded," he replied...I could hear the grin in his voice. "Good on you. Shows you got a good sense of direction, and good instincts." He's _ really _ layin' it on thick now...butterin' her up. 

"T-t-thank y-you," came her bashful response. There was a certain note in her voice...was she not used ta praise? ...Odd...

"Go give one to 'ol Tommy boy," Hoyt spoke up, makin' _ sure _ I could hear. _ Here we go... _ he's gonna try an' manipulate the situation, I just _ know _ it... "He's been out here longest...and lemonade's his favorite. It'll be a good pick-me-up." It _ is _ my favorite...but he didn't have to tell _ her _ that... She hummed, and I heard her footsteps comin' closer and closer...until she's _ real _ near ta me. I can even smell a light lavender on her... _ perfume..? _ Dunno. But I waited for _ her _ to speak first...

"L-lemonade?" Came her voice, soft an' bashful. I slowly look up at the woman, from her covered feet and ankles all the way up to her face. I _ knew _ it would make her uncomf'table, but I stared her down a long moment...searchin' her eyes for _ anythin' _ I could find. She was nervous this time...possibly 'cause of my silent starin', and nearly in a panic with her breaths comin' fast. Like a scared rabbit. But the previous terror and pain were gone now. _ Good _ . But...is that _ guilt..? _ What would she have to feel _ guilty _ 'bout? Runnin' off the way she did 'fore, maybe? Strange girl. There was a hopefulness there, too, though... Better end my obsa'vations for now...don't wanna give 'er some sorta panic episode... I took a glass off the tray with a grunt of thanks. I could smell it 'fore I got it to my lips...the tangy-sweet scent that nearly had me licking my lips. _ Nearly _ . Imma get Hoyt fer tellin' her that... I put it to my lips, takin' a small taste first...not too much sugar...not too much sour. _ Perfect _ . Before I realized it, I'd tipped the glass back an' drank most of it down in one gulp. _ Ahh... _ what's it matter, anyway? It's good, cool, lemonade...refreshin' on a hot day like this... _ Hm? _ Why's she beamin' at me like that..? Warmth rose to my cheeks...and I can only pray she don't notice... "M-More?"

"Hmm," I grunted and gave a nod, pouring myself 'nother glass. Tryin' not to look directly at her...don't want 'er to see...

"T-There's plenty if, if y-you need an-another," she offered, eyes searchin' 'round for a moment. Hm. _ Monty _ . My lips pulled down again. "I-I'll be b-back." She flashed me another pretty smile 'fore headin' off towards the prick. Hmph. He doesn't _ deserve _ any. "H-How's it l-look?" He scowled at her innocent question, and I found myself growlin' 'neath my breath. _ Asshole _.

"I don't know how the _ hell _ you made it this far in this thing!" He groused bitta'ly, rubbin' his oily hands on a rag. "You got a couple broken belts, holes in your oil pan- _ three holes- _ , you started overheatin', your gage to tell you that is busted, you got a blown gaskets _ somewhere _ , somethin' ain't quite right with your transmission, your car battery's gettin' low, and I haven't checked _ everythin' _ yet! At this rate...and at _ this _ high a mileage...it's prolly better to look into a new car _ entirely _ . Once they hit a certain point, they start fallin' apart, and there ain't _ nothin' nobody _ can do to stop it." I watched her expression drop, a hopelessness overcomin' her for a brief moment 'fore she put on 'nother, less bright, smile. There was a whistle...and I look back t'wards the porch, where it came from. Hoyt crooked his finger at me. I wanted to stay...but I know betta. I reluctantly stood and made my way to him, sittin' beside him on a bench.

"Her car's fucked up _ real _ bad, it'n it?" He asked...and I could only nod. "Hmm...time for the contingency plan, then." He _ can't _ mean... I looked back at him, heart lodged somewhere deep in my guts. "Not _ that _ , asshole." He elbowed my arm with a funny li'l grin on his face. "One where she _ lives _. I'm tryin'a do you a solid here."

"Mmhh," I grunted, lips turned down 'gain. I'm not sure if I'm more relieved or worried... And I didn't have much time to think on it. Hoyt nudged me again and nodded to where Monty and Angela are...an' I dare to look up at 'er. She's trudgin' this way, lookin' so..._ defeated _ . Even if I _ hadn't _ overheard what I did, it'd be _ easy _ to guess _ why _ she's upset...

"No good?" Hoyt asked once she was close 'nough, feignin' ignorance. She just shook her head and went to set the tray down...had she been a dog, her tail'd be tucked tight 'tween her legs.

"N-need a new, new car," she sighed as she came to sit near us. She set her left elbow up on her knee and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose...before runnin' that hand over the left side of her face a moment later. Her eyes were fixated on the floor, and she looked..._ exhausted _. Understand'bly so. "A-Ain't got en-enough...'n no, no car d-dealers 'round h-here no way."

"I know the mileage was awful high...saw it when I put it in neutral. So it's at that point, huh?" He asked and she nodded awf'ly dolefully. "...What deal did Mama make with you, exactly? She wasn't exactly forthcomin' with the details...just said you'd be helpin' 'round the house for a couple weeks..." What was _ this _ now..? Part of that secret plan o' his? His turn a topic wasn't exactly smooth...she seemed to realize it was strange by the look that crossed her face a moment.

"S-She asked for, for help 'r-round the h-house an' with, with patchin' u-up c-clothes," Angela answ'red, lookin' back up at us slowly, not mentionin' the oddness of the sudden change of topic. Her cheeks took on a pink hue and she avoided lookin' at either one of us for a minute. Strange... "S-She didn' mu-much explain, but I 'm-magine she meant things like, like laundry, an' d-dishes, cleanin', and c-cookin'." I looked back at Hoyt to find his eyes alight with mischief. Oh, no...what _ now? _ I looked back at the woman, not sure if I _ really _ wanted to know or not...

"I'm technically the man and owner of this here house," he started, and I hadta stop a sigh as somethin' in my belly did an odd flippin'. _ This ain't gonna end well... _ Angela even looked hesitant and...well... _ wary _ . "So...I'll cut ya a new deal. You help with the chores, cookin', cleanin', laundry, dishes, when we ask fer help with little tasks, patch our clothes, make us some new ones- some're gettin' threadbare-, and persuade Momma to cook something other than soup every other day...and you can stay indefinitely with room and board. We'll be on the lookout for a new car for ya, and you can drive off into the sunset in...'bout six months or so, minimum, to cover the price of tha car. You're gonna need a place ta stay for the Winter anyway, right? Fair?" What the hell..? _ Six months? _ What the _ hell _ is he _ thinkin'?! _ I grunted at him, and he faced me again with an attem'ted calmin' look on his face. "It'll be okay, Tommy, promise. We'll talk later." I grunted again, lettin' him know I wasn't happy with him, 'fore we looked back at the nervous woman. "Whatcha say, darlin'?" She bit down on that lip again, makin' the red- from the previous nibbles- darken. If she keeps _ that _ up...it's gon' bleed... I swallowed. On one hand...I don't want her ta hurt. She seems to've gotten enough of that. On the other...some part o' me I blame on Hoyt, _ wants _ it ta bleed...so I can have a taste... I had to look away...my mouth's fillin' with saliva... _ She hasn't answered yet _ . It just kinda struck me. She's takin' her time and givin' it some _ real _ thought. That's a good thing. A _ real _ good thing. 

"Y-Your offer i-is very, very gen-generous by f-far...but...m-may I set o-one st-stipulation?" Her answer came slow but sudden, and it su'prised me. I fin'lly looked back up at her, purposely avoidin' her mouth, to find both determination and nervousness in her pretty eyes. Smart girl.

"Depends on what you're askin' for," Hoyt came back at her, his eyes narrowin' as suspicion came clear over his face. He hardened his look, and I had to frown. She's actually tryin' to look after herself, idiot. Don't intimidate her like that...

"I-I don-don't s-s-sleep with my, my em-employers," she blurted out quickly, and even _ I _ had to look back at her for _ that _ . Her face was as red as a tomato...but she kept her voice strong an' firm, despite the stammerin'. "I-If it is for-forced on m-me, I will dis-disappear in th-the night and you _ w-won't _ find m-me." Is this the first time she's stood up for 'erself? She sure looks proud of herself fer it...it's...kinda endearin'... Or, it _ was _...'till Hoyt went to laughin'. Belly laughs, too, tears buildin' up in his eyes... Angela wilted 'fore me, looking as small as she prolly felt...

"You _ do _ have some pluck in ya, after all!" Hoyt chuckled, wipin' the tears from corners of 'is eyes. "No...you ain't gotta worry about us, hun. Monty might try somethin', I won't lie, but all you gotta do is run up or down stairs or call Tommy or me." True. I'd be happy to have a good reas'n to hurt that asshole... Her blush had spread all the way ta her small ears, but she seemed...less timid 'gain. Like she was startin' to understand the situation or Hoyt a little, maybe. He don't mean no harm...at least not to _ her _ . Even if he _ can _ be a bit of an asshole, himself... "Can I call you Angel? You're sucha pure 'lil thing..." Somethin' changed in her then. Her eyes got dark...and tha' fear came back.

"N-No," she whispered, and it sounded pretty strained as she rubbed the back o' her neck with her left hand. Like it hurt. Or she was rememberin' somethin' that hurt. "A-Ange...if y-you want to, to shorten it. But n-not...not Angel." Whoever'd been hurtin' her..._ he _ called her Angel. It was a bad mem'ry. _ That _ much was easy to see... Somethin' in my chest hurt fer her. I _ know _ what it feels like ta be bullied an' attacked...but _ mine's _ not as often as _ hers _ is _ now _ . I'm hidden from tha world for the most part...and I have family ta help me. She's all on her own. Small, an' fragile, and defenseless. Has Angela _ always _ been this way? Alone an' strugglin' with nobody ta help? She might be _ fast _ ...but not _ strong _ . Not like _ me _. She couldn't fight 'er attacker...it may be ah miracle that she's 'fore us now. Her bright, dark eyes upturned ta mine, and she seemed caught. 'Gain, she wasn't afraid...but...were her cheeks darkenin' in color a little? 

"Someone you, ah...didn't like usedta call ya that?" Hoyt asked, an' she let out a shudd'red breath as she broke eye contact with me...slowly looking back at Hoyt. She nodded, lookin' somewhat...unsteady on the inside. She don't like talkin' 'bout it. "Was it the same man with the pretty face and empty words?" Hmm? What's he talkin' 'bout? She seemed almost frozen, like a mouse lookin' up at ah snake, an' Hoyt...he looked like he understood somethin' I don't. Prolly _ did. _ ..but that didn' stop me from lookin' 'tween them and tryin'a figure it out on my own. "Thought so." Her breaths were shakin' as she _ finally _ broke eye contact an' stared at tha floor, eyes glazin' over with tears. I looked back at Hoyt an' grunted, tippin' my head to'ards Angela. "In the car on the way here, I asked if Momma told her 'bout you...'cause of how people tend to react. If I'm not mistaken, Ange's words were that she wasn't 'fraid of you no matter how you looked...there were scarier people out there. People with pretty faces using empty words as bait. Am I right?" _ Well...that _ explains some things. Still, I can't help feelin'...su'prised...and kinda shocked. She doesn't go by outer 'ppearances…'cause she knows...not all pretty people are kind. _ Most _ aren't, really. But it still... My thoughts screeched to a halt as tears welled an' fell from her eyes. Her fingers were ina tangled mess in 'er lap as she nodded, so _ very _ slowly raisin' her face up again to meet our eyes. My guts were twistin' inta _ knots _ at her quiet tears...it brought back mem'ries...

** _"Freak!"_ ** _ Johnny Jr. laughed as he punched me in tha face. My nose stung an' burned as I stumbled back, right inta Robert. He shoved me down to tha ground, my hands and knees stingin' as I caught myself. _

_ "Stay _ ** _down!"_ ** _ Robert yelled, and a sharp pain ripped up mah back... _ ** _I can't breathe!_ ** _ He did it 'gain, and I hit the ground with a groan. _

_ "Eat _ ** _dirt_ ** _ , fuckface," Mark growled, pushin' my face inta the gritty dirt still a bit wet from the rain this mornin'. _

_ "Hey! Get away from him you little fuckers!" I heard Hoyt yellin' from 'cross the school yard, an' I listened to the three scramblin' to get away. Hoyt's thuddin' footsteps got close, and soon I found myself bein' pulled to mah feet...hot tears runnin' down my cheeks. "Hey, buddy...you okay?" He brushed the dirt offa me and looked me up an' down. "Hey, there...don't _ ** _cry_ ** _ . Don't let 'em see _ ** _that."_ ** _ He wiped my tears 'way and brushed the dirt offa my face. _

My brother looked out fer me. He was ten years older, an' I was four at the tim... but he still kept an eye on me when he could. _ Always _ . But _ she _ doesn' have that. At least, not _ now _. My hands itch. I want ta be that for her...if only fer a while...

"And you still feel this' true?" Hoyt asked, and she nodded, chest heavin' a bit. Prolly from holdin' back sobs...

"I-I'm not 'fraid of, of y-you, Thomas," she whispers, and mah hands twitch again. I could tell it was pure truth just by peerin' into her eyes...there was _ no fear _ . None at _ all. _ She seemed...almost _ comf'table _ in my presence... Something only Hoyt and Momma've ever been... "T-Them bikers ma-make up stories, and, and paint y-you, you as a m-monster...but they w-wouldn't kn-know a _ re-real _ monster if, if he st-stared 'em in the, the face." Angela doesn' think I'm... I _ am _ , a monster, but...not _ always _ … My fingers twitch 'gain, along with somethin' in my chest. _ I can't stand it anymore! _ I reach forwards with my right hand ta wipe her tears away...and realize my mistake almost as soon's I moved. _ Too fast. _She flinched an' shut her eyes tight, hands balled up in her skirt as she held 'er breath. I stopped mid-movement a moment 'fore slowly movin' towards her again. She let out a tremblin' breath just before my hand reached her right cheek, the warm air ghostin' 'cross my skin- a strange, tinglin' sensation- as I wiped her cheek as gently as I possibly could.

"Gon' haveta be slow," Hoyt got on me as I moved my fingers up to 'er eye, carefully wipin' 'round it to dry even the tears that had _ just _ begun to form. I know that _ now _ ... "Her pain's fresh." Again, I _ know _ that...I just didn' think...she'd got hit in the face, I guess. Anger streaked through me at the thought, an' I gave a soft grunt at Hoyt as I pulled mah hand back _ real _ slow. Angela let out a breath as 'er eyes opened again...an' I was _ very _ slow in movin' my hand to the otha side o' her face. Her eyes flutt'red like butterfly wings when my fingers came inta contact with 'er smooth skin...but she didn' flinch or try ta shrink back. I kept my touch as light 'n gentle as ah could, careful to wipe _ each _ and _ every _ tear away. Her breathin' was still off, but...I'd _ scared _ her. It'd prolly take a few minutes fer her to calm down. Her fingers _ did _ unwind from her skirt...and rubbed 'er legs instead...like she was tryin' to will away her sudd'n tension. Her eyes met mine 'gain...and I could see no fear in them now. But there was a hint o' shame...prolly fer her reaction after tellin' me she didn't fear me. But I understand. I don't react well ta screamin' and aggressiveness from strangers...she doesn' react well to someone movin' towards her quick like. It'll take a 'lil time to figure out what puts 'er ill at ease...but I'll be sure not to do _ any _ of it. An' make sure the others know, too. "You're used to bein' hit."

"...Y-Yes," she whispers, bitin' that bottom lip o' hers as tears glass o'er her eyes 'gain. _ Don't cry... _ I move my hand up the side o' her face and into her hair, tryin' ta soothe her and calm her down like Hoyt usedta calm _ me _ . I ran my hand over her head again and 'gain, her hair soft 'n springy 'neath my fingers. I almost wish 'er hair was down so I could run 'em through it... Her bottom lip quivaed and she blinked a lot, tryin' not to cry. I want to pull her closer an' rock her like Momma used to rock with me...but I _ know _ she won't take that well. I just...don't know how to make her calm down...

"What's this fella's name?" Hoyt asked, and I coulda _hit him_. Not that I don't wanna to know, too...but...we're tryin' to _calm_ _her down_, not _rile_ her back _up!_ She shook her head from side to side. "He ain't gotta name, or you ain't sayin'?"

"I-I've sa-said too, too much already," Angela whispered back. "The le-less you kn-know...the better." Is he...still after her..? The thought brought white hot anger to burn in mah chest. _ No _ . Not while she's _ here _ . She's _ safe _ while she's with _ us _.

"Hm," Hoyt clucked his tongue, an' I could hear the dis'ppointment and dissatisfaction in 'is tone. _ She _ could, too, judgin' by the discomfort that crossed 'er face. I watched relief spread soon afta...and then she looked up at me with a teary smile, a warmth in her eyes like I'd only seen in Momma's.

"Th-thank you," she spoke, 'er voice still soft as she reached up an' gently tugged my hand down. I let 'er, watchin' as she looked down at my hand in hers...so much _ larger _ in compar'son... Her warm hands lingered on mine a long moment 'fore she gave it a small squeeze 'n finally let it go. Hm. I feel...oddly disappointed... It was...kinda nice. "'S late in, in the af-afternoon. I sh-should be start-startin' on s-supper."

"We got leftover soup in a pot in the fridge," Hoyt piped up. Lookin' over, I got to see his nose crinkle. Soup's not _ that _ bad... Would ah like to see other foods? _ Sure. _ But it's _ not _ as bad as he's makin' it _ out _ ta be. "Oughta finish it first 'fore cookin' anythin' new."

"I-I'll heat it, it up 'n s-set the table," Angela spoke, an' I saw a small smile break 'cross her face, amusement dancin' in 'er eyes. Huh. Never mind, keep talkin', Hoyt. She stood up then, though, an' started inta the house. Hm_ . _ I waited for 'er to get nearly there 'fore I got up 'n took my empty glass back to the tray. 

"You keep drinkin' lemonade like that, you gon' be pissin' all night long," Hoyt warned as I heard the door slidin' shut. I grunted an' poured it up anyway. She makes good lemonade...and if my drinkin' it can make her feel good in _ any _ way...I want ta do that fer her. I got my refilled glass an' went to sit by Hoyt 'gain. We both list'ned a minute, her footsteps creakin' furtha into the house. "I just want to warn you _ now _...I'm gonna upset her at supper."

"Mmh," I grunted, lookin' back at Hoyt with a furrowed brow. _ Why? _

"There's shit we _ gotta _ know...'bout that bastard...how deep the abuse goes...and 'bout those scars, if _ she _ did 'em or not," Hoyt whispered, keepin' his voice low.

_ "...Not..," _ I rasped back, his brow furrowin'.

"We don't know that for _sure_," he countered. "Like when you hacked inta your face...she coulda done the _same_ blamin' thing. Or tried to kill 'erself. We need to know fo' _sure_ which it is." I frowned. Sure, she didn't tell us...but I _know..._ I can tell just by _lookin'_ at her, _watchin'_ her...the man who hurt her did those. She's _terrified_...but not self destruct've. She _wants_ to live…but she may not know _how_ ta anymore... _"Okay?_ We need to hear it from _her_ mouth. And we'll know if it's a lie. 'Tween you 'n me...we _got_ this. ...I just need you ta be patient an' wait out the tears. 'Kay?" He _had_ to say it like _that..._ I let out a growl ofa breath to let 'im know _I_ _don't_ _like this,_ but I nodded. I'll go 'long with it...to a point. If he crosses it, it's gonna _end_. That's _all_ there is to it. "Good man!" He patted my arm. I grunted at 'im and tipped my glass back, drainin' it in one go. "Hey, I was _serious_ 'bout the pissin', now!" A snort came from my nose as I chuckled, lookin' over at 'im with a raised brow. Does he _really_ think I care? I smacked my lips and got up for a refill. "Alright, ya little bastard!" He was grinnin' wide, his voice teasin'. "Don't say I didn't tell ya, now. You wet your sheets, _you_ gotta wash 'em, _not_ the girl." I snorted 'gain. Like I _would_. I poured up 'notha glass and sipped on it, lookin' out at the remainin' bit a tree on the car. There's still _quite_ a bit to cut... A sigh passed my lips. "I'll help out...you just take a few minutes." I hummed, grateful, as he stood up an' made his way to the car and tree.

I downed my glass a li'l slower, watchin' Hoyt chop a few pieces from the tree, 'fore I set it down and went out to help. I got all the cut bits off to the side a the house for hackin' into firewood. After that, I took over the sawin', and he rolled the cut pieces 'way. It didn't take very long, us workin' _ together _ . We _ both _ poured up a glass a lemonade, then went back to Angela's car...which Monty was _ still _ ass-deep in.

"Whatcha doin', Monty?" Hoyt asked as the grump muttered to 'imself and dropped back in his chair.

"I was _ hopin' _ maybe this hunk a junk might still be fixable...," he scowled up at us. "But it'd be better as spare parts. 'S been run _ too far, too hard _ , and with _ sev'ral _ problems that got _ worse _..."

"That sounds 'bout right for a woman on the run," Hoyt nodded and took a sip from his lemonade.

"The _ fuck _ you say?" Monty shot off with a deep frown. _ Be careful what you say, Uncle... _ I growled sof'ly beneath my breath.

"I'm _ ninety-seven _ percent sure the bastard she was with, the one she fled from...was tryin'a follow her," Hoyt spoke his theory aloud as he patted the top of the car. "A messed up car pushed too hard sounds like she kept travellin' even though she _ knew _ there might be issues. But she couldn't stop. Not fer fear a bein' caught. Yup...sounds 'bout right." He poked his head inside the car. "Say, Monty...where's her things?"

"Beats the fuck outta _ me _," he groused back at Hoyt.

_ "Sure _ ya do...it looks like it's been ransacked in here, glove box open...papers loose," Hoyt moved out of the open window, and I felt the glass in my hand start ta crack. "So don't bullshit me. _ Where _ are her personal belongings?" Monty had the nerve to look like _ he'd _ been slighted... _ Ohh... _to wrap my hands 'round that weak li'l neck a his...

"Trunk," Monty huffed. "Lever's on the inside left."

"Good man," Hoyt tipped his hat to 'im an' reached inside to unlatch the trunk. It did with a click and a groan, the back liftin'. "Did you, uh..._ confiscate _ anything? And _ don't _ lie to me, Uncle." Monty just glared at 'im a long minute...'fore reachin' into his pocket and pullin' out some money and a silver pocket knife.

"Tha's all I took," he huffed, Hoyt taking the stuff from him and givin' him a good, hard look. Even _ I _ could tell he was bein' honest...he was too miffed _ not _ to be. Hoyt nodded at him, then looked up at me. I nodded back. _ Truth _.

"Thank ya, Monty, I 'preciate it," Hoyt nodded to 'im before walkin' 'round to the back end of the vehicle. I followed him, peerin' into the storage space a bit curiously as he pushed the lid up. There were unopened cans of food litterin' the space...along with a single light blue suitcase. "I'm puttin' the money in here so she doesn't find it..._missing."_ Hoyt shot me a look I understood _completely_. Monty would take it 'gain, given the chance...possibly some of 'er clothes, too. "But I'm keepin' the knife 'til we know fer sure she ain't a danger to herself." Fair 'nough, I guess... He undid the two silver clasps an' popped it open, several colored fabrics poppin' out. And somethin' white and lacy... _"Damn..._she's got some _pretty_ underoos..." His comment was soft, only _I _coulda heard, but my gaze snapped back to 'im. _Underoos?_ We don' need to be lookin' at _that!_ He looked back at me and wagged his eyebrows with that lewd look 'bout him. No. _No, no, no_. I felt my cheeks warmin' as I pointed to the suitcase and motioned to close it. "Alright, _alright_..." He chuckled, puttin' the money in the suitcase 'fore clickin' it shut and pushin' the clasps back inta place. "It was just some knee-highs. Not _panties_. Don't get so embarrassed." He laughed as he picked the suitcase up. I scowled at 'im. He said that like that _on_ _purp'se..._he _knows_ I don't know much 'bout women's..._things_...and it...it's just _embarrassing_ and shouldn' be out in the open like that! I huffed at him, glarin' as he shut the trunk 'gain and pocketed the knife. "I'm sorry." He patted my shoulder with that grin a his. _No you're not._ "Imma go put this in one a the guest rooms, then I'll get Momma if you can keep an eye on Uncle Monty." Ughhh..._fine._ I nodded and he grinned as he pat mah arm and headed off. I headed back t'wards the damaged car, givin' Monty a growl as I passed by 'im.

"Big monster," he hissed back at me, but I kept walkin'. I downed that glass a lemonade and set it on the porch 'fore I headed back to the tree damaged car an' opened the passenger side door, gettin' in on one knee. The roof was dented in a good bit from the fallen tree... Undentin' it's gonna take a few minutes... Lookin' out the windshield, I saw Hoyt headin' to the truck...and Monty...he seemed to be bent on doin' _ somethin' _ 'neath the hood of Angela's car. Works for me. Keeps him busy and outta trouble. Easier to watch, too. I started pushin' the metal up as Hoyt pulled out, carefully bendin' it back inta place. It didn't take long to have it back right, an' I popped the hood and trunk before gettin' out. Monty was still in Angela's car, so I went ahead an' walked 'round to the front of the car. I had to lean over it to reach the dents, one hand on top and one undaneath the hood as I 'pplied pressure and smoothed out the dents...poppin' everythin' back into place. Once done, I closed the hood. The metal still looked a little weak...but that was to be 'xpected. Monty was still at _ whatever _ he was doin' as I rounded the other end of the car, gettin' the metal popped back inta place like I had with the hood. _ Done _ . I shut the trunk. Hm. That didn't take as long as I'd expected it to. Monty was still b'havin' himself, so I took my saw to the waterhose and cleaned it off _ real _ good. I even got to dry it good to keep it from rustin'. I went 'n set it on the porch...just in time to watch Hoyt drive up, Momma in the pass'nger seat. I can tell from _ here _ she looks tired...must've been a rough day. I started down to meet 'em as they got outta the truck, makin' my way over as I saw Monty wipin' off outta the corner of my eye.

"My boys," Momma sighed, comin' my way. She gave me a nice, tight hug, and I wiped my forehead before I bent down so she could plant a kiss there without comin' 'way wet with sweat. "Did everythin' go alright today? Hoyt told me 'bout the car..." She looked to the side, then her brow furrowed as she looked back at me. _"That_ _car?_ It don't look like a tree fell on it..." I nodded, holdin' my right hand up to mimic a dent, then used my left hand to straighten it. "You popped all the dents out?" 'Gain, I nodded. "Thank you, dear! It looks good as new!" She smiled up at me, and I can't help the way my lips lift. Anythin' I can do to help, Momma. I nod, and her smile grows wider. "My good boys..." She patted my arm, lookin' 'tween Hoyt an' me. "Hoyt also told me about Angela's car and the new deal...it's a shame 'bout her car...but I can't help feelin' happy 'bout it. It'll be nice to have another woman in the house." 

_ "Definitely," _ Hoyt chimed in with an impish grin I don' like at _ all _...

"Now, _ you behave," _ Momma started in on him with a finger raised, an' I was hard pressed to hold in a chuckle.

"Oh, no, you ain't gotta worry 'bout _ me, _ Momma," Hoyt laughed, lookin' up at me. No. I _ don't _ like that look... "She likes _ Tommy _ . _ I _ ain't touchin' her, she's _ all _ his."

"Tommy...," Momma started, lookin' 'tween us. I grunted with a sigh, movin' a hand up to wave it down at 'im.

"I _ told _ you, I _ ain't _ kiddin'," Hoyt sighed right back at me, hands on 'is hips. "Ange _ likes _ you. She's tryin'a be sneaky 'bout it, but _ I know _ women. And, sooner 'r later, _ you'll _ see it, too." _ Yeah, sure _ . When cows sprout wings an' _ fly. _ "Yeah, _ okay _ , be as skeptical's you want. But I _ know _ my stuff, mister. Just you watch 'n see." He poked me in tha chest, an' I grunted back at him.

"A'right, boys, _ enough," _ Momma spoke up, pullin' Hoyt's finger from me and pointin' towards the house. "What will be, _ will be _. Until then, we still have supper to get togetha an' chores to do."

"'Bout that...Ange has a surprise for ya," Hoyt grinned and lead Momma inside. Well...at least he wasn't focusin' on _ me _ anymore...

"Well...we goin' or not?" Monty huffed off to the side, and I barely resist'd the urge ta roll my eyes. With a grunt, I moved forwards an' picked the wheelchair up, Uncle Monty and _ all _ , and hefted him up the steps to the front porch 'fore puttin' him down. I still had ta roll him o'er the large bump just inside the door 'fore he was able to roll himself around on his own 'gain. I did it and let 'im go, headin' out to grab the remainin' bit a lemonade before goin' back in an' shuttin' the door behind me. The immediate door on the right is open, the dinin' room, and I start in after Uncle Monty. The _ first _ thing I see...is Momma's arms 'round Angela, the younger woman's face red with a mix of shock an' surprise. Slowly, her arms came 'round Momma...somethin' warmer comin' 'cross her face as she hugged her back like it was her first _ real _ hug. And it _ might _ be. Either way, somethin' warmed in mah chest as I walked around to the far side of the table and sat, Hoyt on my left at the head of the table. Monty wheeled in to ma right. And I set the lemonade on _ our _ half of the table. 'Tween me an' Hoyt. Momma pulled back a bit to kiss her cheek before lettin' her go, Ange's _ ears _ even red. She looked... _ overwhelmed _.

"I-I-I'm gl-glad I could h-help," she responded with a smile, her eyes not meetin' anybody's again. She's an awful shy li'l thing... "I-I, um...wasn't s-sure where, where everyone s-sits...and I d-don't have, have the d-drinks r-ready…"

"Don't worry about the drinks, I've got 'em, dear," Momma waved off 'mmediately. "Take a seat, you've done more than enough for your first day. You'll learn who sits where in time." Momma headed out tha far door, back to the kitchen, an' Ange looked back at us at the table, seemin' to take in where we were sittin'. Prolly makin' note for t'morrow.

"You didn't do half bad," Hoyt praised as she took a moment to decide where she was sittin'. She slid inta the seat 'cross from me, slidin' the place settin' she'd made beside her on over to her new spot. Monty looked like a spo'led kid who got his toy taken 'way… I can't blame her for not wantin' to sit near him. I think she can sense what kinda man _ he _ is...and that's a _ very _ good thing. "Soup smells good." Wait... _ soup _ . That's got _ human _ meat in it. Ange's focus was in her lap as I shot Hoyt a look. _ We're gonna let her eat it without tellin' her? _ He shrugged, and shot a look back at me. _ She's gotta eat. _ And _ all _ we've got is human meat... Hm. My stomach did a li'l flip.

"T-Thank y-you," Ange thanked him softly, eyes still focused on her lap. "A-added some mo-more salt 'n pe-pepper's all. It al-already smell-smelled good."

"Still, you didn't burn it or nothin'," Hoyt insisted, Ange's eyes risin' to the table at last. They focused on the remaining lemonade an' lemons left in the bottom o' the pitcher. They looked kinda grainy...was it sugar? "...Lotta lemons left." Her eyes rose 'gain, a smile curving her lips and lightin' her eyes up like fireworks. _ Wow _ . She's _ really _ pretty when she lets loose a smile like _ that... _

"Mmm," she hummed and pointed at the lemon slices. "Th-they soa-soaked in the sugar…'f-fore it was, was stirred. M-Makes 'em taste k-k-kinda like sour c-candy."

"Oh, damn," Monty piped up, lickin' his chops. "Gonna have to have one after supper." I grunted as I got a better look at the lemons. _ Imma _ get one 'fore _ he _ does...

"D-Do you all...l-like s-sweets?" She asked, and I looked back at her to find amusement dancin' in her eyes, her smile inchin' wider.

"Can you make sweets?" Hoyt countered, excitement all too clear in his voice. She looked like she jus' might start laughin'...

"P-pies, c-cakes, candy…," Angela listed off with a nod.

"Shit ...you gonna haveta forgive us if we don't find you a car fer a year or two," Hoyt replied, her laughter _ finally _ spillin' over, even though she tried to stop or hide it with her hand. Not sure which, but I'm glad it didn' work. It's warm and sweet...like apple pie fresh from the oven. "We like our sweets, don't we, boys?" I grunted and nodded, her gaze findin' mine. Her eyes are _ just _ a twinklin'...and it's makin' me feel kinda funny inside... _ Warm _ ...but my stomach's also doin' an odd flip, butterflies flittin' round in there. Haven't felt _ that _ in a _ long _ time...

"Damn straight!" Monty made his own decla'ation, and I could see Momma comin' in with the drinks from the corner o' my eye. A tray stacked with cold beers, cups, and a pitcher of ice water.

"My word, what are you gettin' all excited about?" Momma asked as she began handin' a beer ta Monty.

"Yo help can cook sweets," he grinned from ear ta ear.

"Oh, no...she found the family weakness," Momma laughed, handin' a beer to Hoyt. He thanked her 'fore she could turn back ta Ange. "Just make sure they don't know 'bout it ahead a time, or your sweets gon' vanish." I made a small noise in the back a my throat to get Momma's 'ttention. When she looked at me, I nodded to Ange, then back at her. _ She'd _ know what I was sayin'. Her smile grew a little wider. "How sweet! Tommy says he don't mind guardin' the kitchen when ya cook 'em. He has to when I do." It was tha truth...and I don't mind doin' it. Ange looked back at me, and I nodded to say I'd do it.

"T-T-Thank ya...I'll p-prolly haveta t-take you, you up on t-that," she smiled bright, Hoyt an' Uncle Monty groanin'. I nodded again, _ proud _ to have the duty...and even _ prouder _ when some more of that soft laughter came tumblin' from her lips.

"Not fair," Monty huffed.

"Beer or water...or lemonade, dear?" Momma asked Ange with a chuckle as she handed me a glass a water. I nodded my thanks.

"W-Water, please," Ange requested politely. Momma poured it up and handed it to 'er, Ange thankin' her softly. Then Momma poured her own water an' sat opposite of Hoyt, at the other end of the table.

"Say grace, please, Hoyt," Momma asked, her voice sweet with joy. Hoyt stood up an' took his hat off before bowin' his head...and the rest of us did, too.

"Thank you, Lord, for your provisions," Hoyt began, a humbleness in his tone that usually ain't there. "By your grace, we never go hungry or need for anythin'. You know our needs 'fore we do. And for that, we are forever grateful. Thank you for bringin' miss Angela into our lives today, Lord. I have a feelin' you got big plans for this little lady...she's definitely a blessin'. Amen." Momma, Monty, and Ange all echoed 'is 'Amen', while I nodded. He did a pretty good prayer this time. I looked 'round the table to find Ange blushin' like mad, her ears red again, Momma beamin'...and Monty starin' at Ange in a way_ I don't like _. I was 'bout to either growl or hit his leg...but Hoyt moved again, donnin' his hat and raisin' his beer. "Welcome to the Hewitt Family, miss Angela."

"Welcome," Momma and Monty both repeated, liftin' their glasses. I lifted mine an' hummed and nodded at her so she'd know I was also in on the sent'ment. She looked...so _ happy... _

"Th-Thank y'all for, for havin' m-me," Ange lifted her own glass, smilin' broadly as Hoyt took his seat. She sipped on 'er water and Hoyt took a bite a meat in the soup.

"It's our pleasure, 'lil miss," Hoyt grinned at her after swallowin'. "This is well re-heated. Enough salt 'n pepper ta taste without overdoin' it."

"Mmm," Momma agreed with a nod. "Lord knows I've done it a time or two..."

"A _ buncha _ times," Monty commented an' I nudged him not-so-gently in the ribs _ . "Dammit!" _ He hissed and I grunted at his scowlin'. His lips were twisted down in such a gnarled way he looked like a mad li'l troll. They opened 'gain, but he got cut off.

_ "Alright _ , no more ugly at the table, Uncle, and, _ Tommy _ ...keep yer arms to yerself," Hoyt scolded lightly...one look and I could tell he was more amused than anythin'. I grunted, an' Monty mumbled his 'greement. I peeked over at Ange...to find her lookin' worried. Like a fight might break out. If it did, it'd be done in two seconds flat. I _ guarantee _ it. "Hey, Ange...you mind if I ask some questions? Just 'cause we don't know you well 'n all, and you'll be stayin' in the house. You understand."

"Y-Yes, sir...I do," she nodded, though her eyes got a bit guarded. She's hidin' _ somethin' _ ...but I'm pretty sure I _ know _ what she's hidin'. "Pl-Please, by all, all means..." She nodded and took a bite of soup with meat in it. I waited an' watched with bated breath as she chewed it up an' swallowed. "M-My this m-meat is g-good!" I let my breath out. She _ likes _ it...that's a _ good _ thing...but my stomach's still twistin' in knowin' _ what it is... _

"It's all in the seasonin'," Hoyt grinned as Momma looked at 'im for help. How're we gonna keep this a secret..? _ Indefinitely... _ "Where did you live and work 'fore this?"

"O-Oh...a 'lil t-town s-south o' Shre-Shreveport L-Lou-Louisiana," she ans'ered, takin' another bite a soup. Good...she's not suspicious... I started in on _ my _ soup. "Wo-Worked as a, a sec-secretary to a Ed-Editor in Chief of, of a new-newspaper c-company."

"Well..._that's_ _impressive,"_ Hoyt took the words right outta my mind. "But...doesn't that involve answerin' calls 'n stuff?" Slowly, she nodded, eyes focused on 'er bowl. "No offense meant, but...wouldn't that be sorta difficult for ya?"

_"I-It_ _was,"_ she answered softly. "He u-used me to get, get praise. He was a _h-hero_ for h-hirin' a _re-retard_...people _l-loved_ 'im for i-it."

"Bet _ you _ didn't though," he replied, and she shook her head from side ta side. "Wha'd your _ family _ think about that crap?"

"Oh, _ Hoyt...," _ Momma started, hand up an' distress clearly comin' 'cross her face. _ What's wrong..? _

"'S okay..._r-really,"_ Ange fin'lly looked up to give Momma a smile…'fore turnin' back ta Hoyt. "I-I'mma orphan...p-parents di-didn' want me. An' the, the orphanage s-sold me to tha sew-sewin' fac'try when I t-turned eighteen." She shrugged like it was no big deal. _She doesn't have a family_. An' I've heard _stories_ 'bout those places...that they work the kids to the _bone_ and beat 'em pretty well _ev'ry day..._ How much of that is _true?_ Did she have any friends to help 'er make it through? Or did she suffer _alone..?_ Jus the _thought..._not havin' family...it's _strange_ to me. Sure, we could do without _Monty_, but...I can't 'magine my life without Momma or Hoyt. _They_ made everythin' _worth_ _bearin'._ Who did _she_ have..?

"Shit, girl, I'm sorry," Hoyt 'pologized, realizin' now why Momma got upset. _ She knew... _

"'S o-okay," she repeated with a soft smile. "I'm u-used ta it." She _ shouldn't be _ , though... He nodded slowly, 'ccepting her answer and gearin' up to press on. Do you _ really _ have to do this, Hoyt?

"Alright...well...um...how'd you get from the sewin' factory to be a sec'tary?" He asked, and she fidgetted a little before answerin'.

"T-The factory sh-shut down when I, I was twe-twenty-one...," she started, lookin' to be considerin' her words. "I was l-lookin' for a, a job...was g-gettin' desperate...wh-when I was o-offered tha job at t-the newspaper co-company. Good p-pay...g-good benefits...I _ c-couldn't _ turn it d-down."

"Which is what he _ counted on," _ Hoyt interjected, an' Ange nodded slowly. "Manipulative bastard." She slowly nodded 'gain, but her eyes were back on her bowl. "Was that asshole your _ boyfriend?" _

_ "N-No!" _ Her head snapped up, her voice raised...if a li'l vehement. Her bottom lip quivaed, and her lips thinned. "Not...not b-by _ choice..." _ Her voice got _ real _ soft, an' her eyes drifted down a bit.

"So...he _ forced _ the relationship on you?" Hoyt questioned, her jaw lockin' up as she looked straight down 'gain and nodded. "How long did you work there 'fore he did it?"

"...T-Two mo-months," she whispered, eyes glassin' ova with tears 'gain.

"And how long'd it_ last?" _

"...Th...Three y-years," she whispered again, breaths tremblin'.

"Lemme guess...it ended a month and a half ago when you hit the road?" He asked, and Ange nodded slowly, tears tricklin' down her cheeks. "You ran...didja try to run _ before _ that?" She nodded an' held up one hand, all five fingas splayed. _ "Five times?" _ Her hand went down as she nodded 'gain. _ "Shit _ ...did he folla you _ this _ time?" Slowly...she nodded. "What's different _ this time _, then? Why didn't he catch ya?" Her hand rose again, a single finger held up.

"S-started from t-t-town...w-went downta Sa-Saline...N-Nachitoches...u-up ta M-Monroe...," as she spoke, Ange moved her finger midair, showin' the paths she took. "S-Shreveport...El-Eldorado Miss-Mississippi...M-Monroe...Nach-Nachitoches...Sh-Shreveport...h-here..."

_ "Fox trails," _ Hoyt noted witha rub a his chin. "Ta mix him up and keep 'im from findin' ya. Smart girl. Do you think he mighta found and follaed you out this far?"

"I-I do-don't k-know...," she whispered, tears tricklin' down like rain. "H-Hope n-not."

"Me, too," Hoyt smiled at 'er a little, even though she didn't see. "You know...I was in the Korean War...and I was a P.O.W. You know what that means?" Her brow furrowed as she slowly shook 'er head, gaze still downcast. "It means I was a prisoner o' war...and I was tortured. _ You _ were, too. I could see it the very first time I laid eyes on ya... You either give in to _ fear _ or _ rage. _ ..for _ me _ ...it was _ rage." _ Slowly, so slowly, she looked back up at 'im with her glassy green eyes. "An' fer _ you...fear." _ Her lip began quiverin' 'gain, and my hands itched and _ twitched _ ... "There's nothin' wrong with that, _ o' course. _ Gotta _ survive _ , right? But I got _ another _ question for ya..." He reached over an' grabbed her hand, pullin' it up...and the cuff of her sleeve slipped down 'gain. Several scars crisscrossed 'er wrist... "Did _ he _ do these or did _ you?" _ She tried ta snatch her hand back, but 'is grip held tight, Ange makin' soft groanin' noises with the effort. But Hoyt didn' even _ budge... _

_ "D-Don't _ ...p-p-please! _ Do-Don't look! _ Th-They're so, so _ ugly!" _ She cried out so loud it startled me. My heart feels like it's racin' 'long in my chest… "P-P--Please... _ pl-pl-please..." _ She begged, tryin' to cova her wrist with her other hand.

"Well...if you won't say, I'll have to check it out, _ myself," _ Hoyt sighed. _ What? _ What are you going to do, Hoyt?! He ripped the buttons off her cuff an' yanked the material down as she shrieked. I gripped the wood'n table, breathin' unsteady as I tried to keep my _ own _ 'motions down. I _ don't _ like _ screamin' _ ... _ this ain't gonna end well. "Shit _ , kid...these're by knife...cigarette burns...hot poker?" _ What? _ I breathe deep in and outta my mouth as I look back up at 'em, _ forcing _ myself to focus on Ange. Her arm is covered in white marks...raised places...pinken'd damaged skin from burns...deep cuts an' gouges… _ What the hell did he _ ** _do_ ** _ to her?! _

_ "Dear Lord…," _ I heard Momma gasp. Ange was _ sobbin' _ now, still steadily pleadin' with us _ not to look _ as she tugged fruitl'ssly at her sleeve.

"Whip…," Hoyt continued ta ident'fy the scars. _Hoyt_, _stop…_she didn't want us to see...like I don't want nobody to see _my face_… "..._shit_ that's deep...does it..?" Her breaths ain't comin' right. Like _mine_ were, but _worse…_ Hoyt lifted tha fabric of her sleeve up, followin' a deep, snakin' scar up to her shoulder. He got up, eyes wide, as he grabbed the back o' her garment an' pulled it open, lookin' down at her bare back. Buttons popped off of the front a her blouse. "The _fuck_ he do _that_ with?!" Ange let out a cry that _did_ _something_ to me...my chest...it _hurts..._and it feels like somethin's pullin' _tight_ in there. She sounded like she was _breaking_…

"C-c-c-an-t br-br-breathe," Ange gasped out, 'tween sobs an' tryin' to suck in air like a fish outta water. Her right hand pressed to her chest, a look a pure _ agony _ on her face. ** _ENOUGH!_ ** _ I can't _ ** _stand_ ** _ this anymore! _ I'm on my feet before I realize what I'm doin', snarlin' as I push my way past Hoyt, pullin' him offa her as I drop down beside 'er. There was some kinda growl I vaguely remember hearin' on the way over...kinda like a wolf or somethin'. _ Let it come _ . _ I'll _ do away with it. Poisonous pitch rose up inta my chest without my consent…

"Mmnnnghhh," I half-growl'd out, pullin' her sleeve down to 'er wrist as she pushed her bowl 'way an' set her head on the table. She was still sputterin' and gaspin' for air, her beaut'ful eyes weak an' filled with _fear_ and _sorrow_ and _shame…_ The light inside looked like it might be snuffed out any minute… _Breathe_. I took her left hand an' pressed it to my chest, forcibly takin' deep breaths. I pressed my other hand 'gainst hers at the top of _her_ chest, tryin' to show her that her breathin' ain't right...and how to get it right. With deep breaths. Five inhales later...she _still_ wasn't doin' it. If anythin', her breaths'd become shallow an' quick...some half-choked. At _this_ rate...she'll pass out _fo' sure…_ I moved my hand up from her chest to 'er face, gently wipin' at 'er wet cheek. Tears poured down like a dam'd been damaged, her eyes glassy an' far-off lookin'. Like her mind wasn't _here_ anymore...when'd _that_ happen..? _Not_ important. ...It's _not_ in a _good place_...haunted. She looks..._haunted_. By _that_ _man_, no doubt. But...how do I bring 'er back..?

Huffin' through my nose, I got _ real _ close to 'er, wipin' up around her eye. It fluttaed when my finger touched 'round her lower lid and lashes. There was a spark then...like she was startin' to wake up from a bad dream...and come back to the here an' now. I slid my hand up to her head and tend'aly stroked. After a long moment- it felt like _ forever! _ \- she took in a deepa breath, eyes shiftin' 'round with pure terror in 'em. _ Is he here? Where _ ** _is_ ** _ he?! _ I shook my head slow-like from side to side. _ He's not here _ . Then I pressed my hand firm to hers 'gain, the one on my chest, and breathed in and out, _ deep _ . She _ finally _ seemed to be comin' out of it. Ange took a shudderin' breath...but it was _ deep _ ...and she let it out _ slow _ . _ Finally _ . I felt my lips tiltin' a little as I kept breathin' deep with 'er, lettin' out sighs a relief in the exhale. I didn't know if I could reach 'er…'fore she passed out, that is. And she looked pretty beat comin' down from it… There was still a _ hint _ of fear in those jade eyes a hers, though...fear a _ that man _. She kept glancin' 'round…

_ "...S-S-Safe...he-here," _ I breathed out, and she looked at me with pure _ awe _ in her eyes. She was breathin' _ close _ ta normal now...and that warm light was brightenin' up her eyes 'gain. _ Thank God! _ It took a _ long _ few moments, but she opened 'er mouth to speak.

"T-T-Th-Thank y-you...," she whispered softly, the makin's of a smile liftin' her lips. But...there was still a shadow of doubt dancin' in her gaze. He's _ really _ got 'er scared... I'd _ kill _ him if he _ ever _ set foot on our property. I almost wish he _ would _ make it here just so I can put her fears ta rest…with my _ bare hands… _ That pitch black tar o' hatred bubbled up just 'neath my skin as I huffed out through my nose an' stroked her head.

"Tommy's right," Hoyt stepped back inta the conversation, puttin' his hand on her shoulder. I reluctantly stopped pettin' her head so she could look up at him...and released her hand from mah chest. She pulled it back to 'er lap. It was a 'lil cooler there now... "You're _safe_ here, 'lil lady. _If, _and it'sa _big_ _if,_ he should find this place...Tommy'd make sure you'd stay safe. Even if it meant _killin'_ him... I know _I _sure as hell want ta after seein' all those scars…" Tears started gatherin' at the edges of 'er eyes again. _Keep talkin', Hoyt!_ "_And_, if worse comes ta worse and he _somehow_ manages to get passed Tommy..._I'll_ shoot 'em dead, myself. How does _that_ sound?" She jus looked up at 'im a long minute, blinkin' back tears, 'fore she turned back into the table.

"A-A-Ah g-good Ch-Ch-Christian w-wouldn't wish s-s-someone d-de-dead…," she ans'ered softly, and I ran my hand o'er the side of her face. Her eyes closed, an' it looked like she liked it...so I did it again...an' _ 'gain… _ "B-B-But Ah w-wou-wouldn't c-cry if s-s-so-somethin' b-bad h-happened t-to 'im." Hoyt snorted out a laugh, an' I couldn' help a breath of a chuckle that spilled from mah lips. An honest 'nough answer.

"Alright, then," I looked up as Hoyt grinned down at 'er. "Now, just ta _ clarify _ , all a your scars...they were made by _ him _ and not _ you _ , correct?" He looked like he was _ tryin' _ to serious-up...

"Mmmmnn….," she hummed, 'er eyes openin' up slowly. "C-c-correct."

"Ya don't want to kill yerself?" He persisted, and I _ knew _ my lips were twistin' down inta a frown.

"I-I d-do-don't wa-wanna die…," she whispered, voice soft 'n solemn. Ange started ta move, an' I moved my hand away. She peered up at Hoyt with this..._ look _ . I _ know _ that look. I seen it on some a the people Hoyt brings in… A solemn res'lution. _ You _ or _ me _. "B-B-But I-Ah ah-ain't g-g-goin' b-back, e-either." Hoyt nodded, then dug down in his pocket an' pulled out 'er silver knife, holdin' it up 'tween two fingers. I could see now it had a wolf engraved inta the handle.

"Kill or be killed, then, right?" He asked, her eyes widenin' as he dangled it in fronta her face. She looked up at him 'gain...sluggishly noddin' her head. "You can have this back _ if! _ You promise me this is fer self-defense _ only _ . Leave the ass-kickin' ta me 'n Tommy, here." Again, she nodded real slow. "I need to hear ya to _ say it, _ darlin'."

"I-I-I pr-promise," Ange stuttered out.There was an endearin' sincerity in 'er gaze… Hoyt peered over at me an' I nodded to him before lookin' back at her. 

"Here ya go," he handed the knife back to her, Ange cradlin' it close to her chest as she caref'ly sat up. "Why the wolf? On the knife. It's not a cheap 'un…but not real expensive, either…"

"W-wol-ves are p-pack an-an-animals," She smiled to 'erself, runnin' her fingers over the engravin'. "Th-they t-t-take c-carea ea-each o-other."

"Like family," Hoyt spoke, mirrorin' my thoughts.

"Mmnn," Ange hummed an' nodded as she held it close ta her heart and tugged 'er sleeves down o'er her wrists a li'l more. Her breaths were still a bit shaky...but not shallow, 'least. 

"You're parta the Hewitt pack now, kid," Hoyt patted 'er shoulder. "And we take carea our own. _ That's _ why I drilled ya. Why I needed to know 'bout them there scars…so we can take carea ya." The teary smile that spread o'er her face was warm...like sunlight after a good rain. She wiped at 'er eyes again, clearin' 'way the newly formin' tears. He gave 'er head a pet 'fore sittin' back down b'side her. "...I _ would _ like to know how he made that gouge in yer back, though." _ Really, Hoyt?! _ I snarled at 'im.

"Hoyt, that's _ enough!" _ Momma's voice snapped 'cross the table. "You done 'nough damage as it is--"

"I-It's okay," Ange's soft voice floated 'cross the table, Momma stoppin' short in her scoldin'. _ "R-r-really." _ Her smile was a 'lil unsteady…'bout as unsteady as she _ looked _...

"You _ sure _ , hun? You don't _ have _ ta answer that question," Momma persisted, shootin' Hoyt a nasty look. Ange's too unsteady to leave be. I pulled up the seat by 'er and got up inta it.

"She's a grown woman, Momma...let 'er make her own decision," Hoyt argued.

"Hoyt-"

"I-I-I'm s-su-sure," Ange nodded, like she was re'ssurin' _ 'erself _. She still wasn' lookin' up at anybody... "M-M-Met-tal pl-plated s-s-s-snake wh-whip." Her eyes fluttered 'gain, a flash of a grimace passin' 'cross her face.

_ "Ssshhhiiit," _ Hoyt hissed. Snake whip..? Like one-a those cowboys use on horses? " _ How the hell'd _ he get his hands on somethin' like _ that? _ That's just...who the _ hell _ fixed _ metal _ to it?"

"H-H-He did i-it," Ange let out 'nother tremblin' breath, lowerin' the knife to 'er lap. Her grip didn' let up, though. Her knuckles're _ white… _ "H-He...He's v-very go-good with-with m-m-metalw-w-work." She licked 'er lips...that bottom one o' hers is swollen from the bitin'... _ "S-So g-good _ he made-made h-his own b-br-brand…" Brand? As in a _ branding iron? _ The kind they use on _ cows? _

"That motherfucker _branded_ _you?"_

"Li-like a-an animal...w-was l-l-laid o-outta w-wo-work f-fer _ w-weeks _ ," she nodded, eyes still on tha table. Her hand dipped down an' touched 'er left flank, her fingers sinkin' in a bit in places. That pitch rose back up in mah throat, nose flarin' as I let out a growl. That bastard's _ dead _ if I _ ever _ lay eyes on 'im... She looked to be contemplatin' somethin' a long minute… "Ess...ohh...S-Se-Seth O-Olivier." Was _ that _ 'is name? Seth Olivier?

"...I thought you weren't givin' names," Hoyt folded his arms up on the table an' leaned t'wards her.

"W-we-well…," she started, eva so slowly raisin' her face ta meet Hoyt's gaze. "I-If w-w-w-e're gon b-be l-li-like f-family…'s m-more d-angerous _ n-n-not _ to s-say. N-Not to _ kn-kn-know _."

"Not to know _ what _, 'xactly?"

"T-th-that he's d-d-dangerous," Ange answered real quiet like.

"Darlin', I understood _ that _ the moment I _ laid eyes _ on ya," Hoyt started, but 'is mouth snapped shut when she spoke up 'gain.

"Th-th-that w-way, d-def'nitely...a-and p-po-politically," she added on, lookin'...distressed. "H-He's got p-power...f-friends 'n high pl-places...an' o-otha p-places…"

"Like police departments an' such?" Hoyt asked an' she nodded. "I'm tha only off'cer left here, hun. He ain't _ got _ no pow'r here."

"B-bu-but wh-what if h-he b-br-brings in o-outside p-police?"

"He won't know ta do it 'til _ after _ he gets here- _ if _ he _ eva _ makes it here, which is a slim chance…an' then it'll be too late," he tried to re'ssure her, givin' her another pat on the shoulder. "Now, eat up skinny. We gon fatten you up while you're here." She let outta breath of a laugh at the last, a genuine smile lightin' her face up 'gain. _ Finally _. "No more worryin', a'right? You're in good hands here."

"That's right," Momma chimed in, fin'lly lookin' more at ease. "And we certainly _ are _ gon fatten you up, child, you're skin an' bone. Soup ain't gon be enough… Do you like fried chick'n? Roast? Meatloaf? Shepherd's pie?" Hoyt was grinnin' like a Cheshire cat. Huh. He _ planned _ that move.

"Y-Yes ma-ma'am, I'm n-n-not a-a pi-picky e-eater," Ange tittered, bitin' that bottom lip 'gain, like she was tryin' _ not _ ta laugh. Just like _ I'm _ tryin' not to look at 'er lip… "B-But...i-isn't coo-kin' s-supper _ m-my _ re-respons'bility?" 

"How 'bout we take turns cookin'?" Momma offered up. A fair deal, _ I _ think. "I'll cook t'morrow, since we're havin' leftovers tonight, an' after _ those _ leftovers are eat'n, if there _ are _ any, you can cook next time. Could even cook togetha sometime. How 'bout that?"

"Th-that s-sou-sounds w-wondaful," she smiled that pretty smile a hers, the one that lit her _ whole _ face up. Makes me feel kinda warm 'n funny on the inside…

"Lovely," Momma smiled a big, bright smile I ain't seen ina _ long _ time...then made a motion at Ange's bowl. "Eat up, darlin'." Ange nodded an' obedi'ntly pulled her bowl back close to 'er, pocketin' the knife and startin' back in on her soup. I reached 'cross the table and pulled my bowl an' glass ova 'fore startin' back in on mine. Her breathin' was _ real _ close to normal now...but I just wanna be sure. The resta dinner was pretty quiet, b'sides a story or two Hoyt told ta make Ange laugh. And it worked, thank goodness. Despite all that'd happened already...she wasn' headin' for the hills. Maybe...jus' _ maybe _...we can keep this one.

Suppa ended, and we gathaed up the empty bowls and glasses. Momma an' Ange are gonna take 'em to the kitchen to wash 'em up good. Ange started to stand…an' she started tremblin', eyes wide. _ She's gon fall _ . I jumped up jus' as quick as I could an' grabbed her middle _ just _ as she started to topple, her hands grippin' onto my arms. Gently, I lower'd her back inta her chair…'er face is all pink…

"Th-th-thank y-you Th-Thomas," Ange breathed out, nearly a whispa, as she slowly let go a my arms. I may of taken my time bringin' 'em 'way from her...just a little. It was kinda nice ta be _held_ _onto_ for once...an' not attacked or pushed 'way...

"Are you alright?!" Momma called from 'cross the table, soundin' alarmed. Ange's gaze is fixed on the table 'gain, a look of shame and 'mbarrassment on her face…

"Y-Yes m-m-ma'am," she answered softly 'gain, fidgettin' in her seat. "I-I ju-just...af-after s-spells wh-where I c-can't br-breathe...m-my kn-knees g-g-get a 'lil...w-weak…" So _ thas _ what it is. Why she… I get headaches...an' just don't feel good. But she...she gets _ weak _…

"Poor dear...I'm sorry _ mah son _ put you through the ringer," Momma spoke afta a moment, givin' Hoyt a _ look _. He act'lly looked a bit guilty this time. "You've had a rough day, an' I won't ask no more of ya. Tomorrow's anotha day, an' I got the cookin' if you'll get the cleanin'." Ange nodded to that, lookin' both relieved an' worried. "Thomas, could you carry Angela to 'er room, please?" I nodded as Ange looked...startled.

"Wh...w-w-wait, I-I c-can w-walk...I-I ju-jus' n-n-need a-a f-few more m-minutes…," she protested, 'er face a li'l redder. She...doesn' want ta be close to me...does she? Can't blame 'er…

"Nonsense," Momma scolded. "The bedrooms are _ upstairs _, and that would be 'spec'lly hard fer you to get up in your condition. Let Thomas take ya." Ange vis'bly hesitated.

"I-I jus'...I-I don't w-want to-to l-leave y-y-you w-with all t-the d-dishes…," Ange fin'lly answered. Was that _ all _ that worried 'er? Helpin' with tha dishes?

"Dear, don't be silly," Momma smiled at her. "Go rest. You _ need it _ after all you been through."

"...Y-Y-Yes ma-ma'am," she _ finally _ relented, an' I took _ that _ as my cue. I got in front o' her so she could see what I was doin', and stooped down, eas'ly scoopin' her up in my arms. She made a funny squeakin' sound an' wrapped her arms 'round my neck. She's so light...

"Nnggh," I grunted, lookin' over at the woman. Uhn...her face is _ awful close _ ...her jade eyes wide, face t'mato red. Erm… I feel my face heatin' _ just _ a bit as I turn my head to face forwards 'gain with a soft grunt, startin' t'wards the door we came in at. Just take 'er to her room, and thas it. Prolly the one by Momma's room…

"Oh, Tommy," Hoyt called an' I stopped, hummin' as I looked back at 'im. He had _that smile_ on his face 'gain, the one I don't like… Momma had a funny li'l smile, too… And Monty, who'd been strangely silent through ev'rythin', was sneerin' with disgust. Wha's goin' on? "I put 'er in the room by _yours_. Didn' think you'd mind." Wha…he _what?!_ His smile morphed inta a shit-eatin' grin. Oh..._you asshole._ I gave a snort as I glared at 'im before turnin' and headin' out again. He planned _that_, too. Tryin' to set me up with… Why's he _so_ _bent_ on… _She won't like me like that_. No woman _eva_ will. I've come ta terms with that a'ready. Stupid meddlin'... I prolly glowered all the way up tha stairs, takin' a left once I reached the landin'. I headed past the sittin' room and t'wards a door on the far left. My room was the next room to the right. I had to dip a li'l to catch the knob in the hand supportin' Ange's back, twistin' and pushin' open the door. The bed's 'gainst the middle of the right-hand wall...the wall connected to _my_ room. I see Hoyt had the decency to change out tha linens...and put on a clean quilt. White an' green and red with roses here an' there. The old ones were dusty from not bein' used. Her belongin's were left next to the bed. Good...she wouldn' have ta walk to get 'em.

"Nnhh," I grunted as I set her down on tha bed, 'er feet on the floor. She let me go so I could stand upright 'gain.

"S-S-Sorry f-for th-this…," she apol'gized softly, lookin' down at 'er lap. What..? For _ what? _ "I-I don't m-mean ta b-be su-such a b-burden…'s-specially wh-wh-when I'm 's-sposed t-ta be _ h-helpin' _ ..." I let out a breath. She's still worryin' 'bout _ that? _ I knelt down so we're... _ almost _ eye ta eye. I'm still a li'l taller. I tap her chin lightly to get 'er to look up at me, her eyes fulla tears 'gain. I lift both my hands real slow-like, cuppin' her soft face in my hands. Her eyes slid shut an' she leaned inta my touch. _ Willin'ly _ . _ Knowin'ly _ . I run my thumbs up b'side Ange's eyes, wipin' bits o' tears from the edges. How strange...earlier I wanted nothin' but her to leave. I was 'fraid of what might happen to 'er. What _ I _ might have ta do to 'er. But now...I don't think Imma have to do that. I hope not, an'way. I'm still afraid fer her...if she can't accept our ways when we 'ventually have ta tell her. I don't wanna hurt her...I don't want _ an'one _ to hurt her. ...I want to _ protect _ this li'l slip of a woman… She really _ is _ too small. Like she's gone hungry. Prolly _ has _ . We _ do _ need ta fatten 'er up a little… Her eyes opened 'gain, with such a warm look. I felt my face warmin'... 

"Th-thank y-y-you f-fer th-this…" Her voice was a whispa, 'er hands comin' up over mine. They're so _ small _ … "A-And fo-for e-e-earlier...I-I th-think...y-you're the o-only one-one wh-who un-understands…" One of 'er hands started movin'...it was real slow...and comin' fer my face. I flinched when her hand touched the left side of mah face, o'er my leather mask. It's been a _ long _ time since som'one outside the fam'ly touched my face without hurtin' me. My heart was beatin' a li'l harder, breaths comin' a bit unsteady. _ Breathe _ ...breathe _ deep _ … She gave a sad smile, her thumb rubbin' 'against my mask. I almost wish I could feel 'er fingers on mah face... _ almost _. Pullin' my hands 'way...she looks a bit sadder at that...I gent'ly pull her hand from my face...and pat the pillow on her bed.

"Nnh," I grunted as I pointed at her, then at the bed. _ Lay down. Sleep. _

"Y-You th-think I sh-should r-rest, too?" She asked with a wry smile. There was purple startin' 'round her eyes...and a heaviness. _ Exhaustion _ . Ep'sodes like that are taxin'... I nodded, keepin' eye contact. "...A-Alright." She gave in with a sigh, movin' her legs ta the side and kickin' off her shoes. I pulled back the covers, Ange slippin' up on the bed, layin' her head on tha pillow. She reached down, but I pulled the covas over 'er. She gave a tired smile, eyes droopin'. "Th-Thank y-y-you Th-Thomas...no-nobody's eva t-taken c-carea me l-like th-this b-b'fore." Her voice was taperin' off 'n gettin' softer. I guess it still su'prises me that she didn' have a family...didn't have anybody to care fer her...or take carea her… I reached out 'gain, gen'ly runnin' my hand ova her face. She smiled as 'er eyes fluttered shut, nuzzlin' both inta the pillow and mah hand. "F-feels...nice…" It didn' take long fer her to drift off… She's com'table enough to _ fall asleep _ with me in tha room...what a strange feelin'. But a good one. A _ very _ good one. I just rubbed 'er face a moment more, admirin' her smooth skin an' the trust she placed in me. _ Goodnight, Angela. _ Pattin' her head, I pulled 'way from her and got back on mah feet. She really _ is _ beautiful. I got one last _ good _ look at 'er 'fore I walked out as quietly as I could.

_ I hope this ends well… _

  * **End Chapter 2 -**

________________________________________

  * I started off from the very beginning in Thomas' POV to give a good idea of his character. (In this story, anyway.) I won't be doing exact dialog and mirrors of their reactions in every chapter, it'll pick up in the other's POV at the end of the previous chapter. For example, the next chapter will pick up when Ange wakes up. She may remember a bit from when she was falling asleep and how she felt at the table, but it won't be a full-on recap. The story will progress and Thomas' POV will pick up with the tail end of that chapter and so on. I hope that makes sense...

  * I hope y'all enjoyed!

  * Please review!

  
  



End file.
